Babysitter
by RoseMaple
Summary: He was absolutely NOT falling for his son's babysitter. No way. When Cato breaks up with his girlfriend, he is left with his five-month old son to take care of. And that's when the perfect girl walks into his life... as the babysitter. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1: Stella

Cato looked at the deep bags under his eyes and sighed. He hadn't been sleeping well. He hadn't been sleeping _at all_, ever since his girlfriend had left. That was because he had a five month old to take care of now. A five month old who hadn't yet gotten used to the fact that his mother was gone. Zack was an easy baby at times. He didn't cry unless he was hungry and he easily went to sleep when he was tired. The problem; he wasn't tired most of the time. After one week of being a single father, Cato had decided to do what his mother had told him to do; he put up an ad for a babysitter.

Cato sighed again and professionally tied the blue tie around his neck without looking. Just then his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He said wondering who would be calling so early. "Um, hello. Are you Mr. Cato?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah. How can I help you?" Cato answered as he slipped on his jacket.

"I saw your ad outside of the post office. I was wondering if the position is still open. Oh, by the way, I'm Stella."

Cato's ears perked up. "Yeah, the position is open. Why don't you come by this afternoon?"

Stella promised to come by at around 5 before hanging up. Cato ran a hand through his hair. Thank God someone was willing to take the job. He smiled as he thought that maybe that night he would finally be able to get some sleep.

* * *

Cato came home early that day, hoping that Stella would arrive soon. He had just grabbed a glass of juice when he heard crying from the nursery upstairs. He got up and ran up the stairs, two at a time. He got to the nursery and picked Zack up. Zack instantly quieted down and grabbed a fistful of Cato's shirt. His father rubbed his head and placed a kiss on Zack's forehead. "Awake now?" He asked and Zack tilted his head slightly.

_Ding dong. _

Cato grinned. "That should be Stella." He said to Zack who let out a yawn. Cato walked back down and opened the front door. A short girl with long brown hair stood on the front porch. "Hi!" She exclaimed. "I'm Stella."

Cato nodded and opened the door wider to let her in. She stepped inside and her eyes fell on Zack. "Oh my God! Is that the baby?" She reached out for Zack and Cato placed him in her arms. "Yep, that's the little man." He replied as Stella gushed over Zack. "He's so adorable. Aww..." Stella rubbed Zack's cheek, planting a few kisses here and there. Cato smiled as he watched her glow at the baby in her arms.

"Um, so at what timings are you free?" Cato asked.

Stella looked up. "Around 4:00. I'll be here at 4:15 sharp, is that okay?"

Cato nodded. "That's perfect. And when will you go back home in the evenings?"

"Whenever's fine, 12:00 at the latest I guess. I'll bring my homework with me, is that a problem?"

"No, no. That'll be better actually. Okay, so you can start on Monday, okay?"

Stella smiled. "Alright!"

As Cato walked into the kitchen, he silently thanked his mother for convincing him to get Zack a babysitter.


	2. Chapter 2: Cato

Stella clutched her binder to her chest and continued to walk down the hall. Her friend, Rebecca, waved to her. "Hey Ella!"

Stella smiled and waved back as Rebecca came running down the hall. "Wanna come over to my house today?" She asked. Stella shook her head.

"I can't. I have a baby to look after."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "You got the job? How'd the interview go?"

Stella shrugged. "It wasn't really an interview. I just went over and while I was playing with the baby, he just asked me when I could come and stuff. And then he told me to come on Monday."

Rebecca gave Stella a hug. "I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed. "How long do you think it'll take for you to get enough money for your apartment rent?"

Stella's face fell. "I'm not so sure. But I'm hoping I get enough soon."

"How's your grandmother?" Rebecca asked. "Did you tell her about the job?"

"Uh not yet. I'm scared that she'll get worried and the doctors warned me not to tell her anything that could put stress on her."

Rebecca nodded before hugging Stella again and bidding her good-bye. Stella stepped out of the building and started walking on the leaf- covered streets. She took a left and walked along the trees of Elwood Street. As she walked down the sidewalk, she breathed in the cool Autumn air. The leaves swirled around her before landing on the sidewalk. Stella looked at the neat white mansions on her left side. The white fences surrounding them and protecting the well groomed gardens that lay beyond them. She came to number 503 and rang the bell. The door opened almost instantly. Cato smiled brightly at her. "You're here." He said and stepped back for Stella to walk in. Cato led her to the kitchen where Zack sat on his high chair. He had baby food all over his chin and cheeks and he had just dumped his chubby fist into the bowl. He looked up at Cato and tried to feed him what was in his fist. Cato shook his head. "No Zack, Daddy does _not_ need to eat that. You do."

Zack gave Cato an innocent look and made puppy eyes at him. Cato sighed. "Fine." He mumbled and opened his mouth slightly. Zack's face lit up and he stuffed his hand in Cato's mouth. Cato grimaced as he swallowed the baby food. Zack giggled and clapped his hands. "Dadda! Dadda!" He squealed. Cato had turned a sickly green color and was trying not to gag. Zack was bouncing in his arms with happiness. Stella decided to save the day. She took Zack from Cato and asked the directions to the bathroom. Cato managed to tell her before racing out of the room. She quickly carried Zack to the bathroom and washed him before he decided that she could use some baby food too. Then she took him back to the kitchen where she found a baby bottle full of water. She raised it to Zack's lips and he instantly started drinking it. After three gulps, he spit out some water, spraying Stella. Stella stumbled back as her eyes widened. Just then Cato entered the room smelling suspiciously of mouthwash. He saw the water on Stella's face and the satisfied smile on Zack's face. "Did he spray you?" He asked.

Stella nodded. "Yeah. Does he do that often?"

Cato grinned. "Yep. I was drinking water once and Clove told me a joke. I burst into laughter, spraying the water everywhere. He loved it. Which is why he does it all the time. I usually just hand him the bottle and make a run for it."

Stella tilted her head. "Who's Clove?"

Cato ran a hand through his hair. "A friend of mine. And Zack's godmother."

Stella took the bottle out of Zack's mouth, afraid he would spray her again, and put it down on the counter. Cato handed her a piece of paper with seven phone numbers on it. "The first number is mine. If you need help with Zack, call the second number, which is Clove's, or the third number which is my mother's. Fourth number is Finnick's, another friend of mine. Call him if you're running low on something like baby food. Fifth, sixth and seventh numbers are Marvel's, Thresh's and Peeta's. If Finnick isn't picking up, then either of them will do. Did you get all of that?"

Stella glanced at the paper, memorizing the names, and nodded. "First is your number, second is Clove's, Then your mother's, Finnick's, Marvel's, Thresh's and Peeta's."

Cato kissed Zack's cheek. "Great. Samantha will come and cook dinner. If you want anything to eat, go to the pantry or check the fridge. Zack will mostly keep to himself, just give him a toy or something. He won't start crying unless he's hungry or wants to go to sleep. He should start drooping at around 7:30. A story would please him and get him to sleep by 8. I'll be home at around 8:20. 8:30 at the latest. If I'm really, really late, I'll call Clove and ask her to come over. She'll keep you company." He pulled on his jacket and grabbed the car keys. "See you two tonight." He said while smiling at Stella. Cato bent down to kiss Zack one more time before walking out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Zack

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Another update, yay!**

**If you want to know how Stella looks (the baby in the cover image is Zack) then go on Pinterest (the homepage) and type this at the end: **

**/pin/69102175502798793/**

**That's Stella! **

* * *

Stella sat down on a chair and looked at the baby in her arms. Zack was playing with the bow on her blouse. She rubbed his cheek and he looked up. "You like that bow?" She asked as Zack looked back down and continued tugging at it. He looped it around his finger before turning back to Stella. "Dadda?" He said.

"Daddy's gone to work." Stella answered. "He'll be back soon."

Zack turned his attention back to the blue bow. Stella rubbed his head, massaging it. When she was little, her mother used to do that to her all of the time. And she loved it. It seemed like Zack enjoyed it too. He was swaying side to side with his bottom lip stuck out, and playing with the bow. Stella spotted a jar on the counter, labeled 'Gummy Bears'. She opened it and took a handful out, offering them to Zack. Zack took the red one and put it in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. After a while, he took another red one and sucked on it. Stella smiled. "You like the red ones, huh?"

Zack patted her chest, as if telling her yes and then looked up at her. "Lala." He said patting her chest again.

Stella frowned. "What?"

"Lala, Lala." Zack repeated. Stella had no idea what 'Lala' was. Zack turned his head towards the second door and wiggled in Stella's lap. "Lala."

Stella stood up and walked towards the door, finding herself in the living room. She looked around, trying to see if there was something 'Lala' related in there. Finding no success, she was about to turn when Zack pulled her long ponytail. "Lala! Lala!" He giggled, jumping up and down in her arms. Stella turned back around and saw where Zack was pointing to. A stuffed lion lay on the sofa. Stella picked it up and handed it to Zack who instantly clutched it in his chubby hands. "Lala." He said with a satisfied sigh. Stella grinned and kissed his cheek, while walking out of the room. She walked upstairs, hoping to find Zack's nursery so she could get him some more toys.

Stella was wondering around on the top floor when she saw a door slightly ajar. She opened it a bit further and looked around. The room was dark but even so, Stella could see that it was painted pink. A pink crib occupied a corner and there were various baby furniture scattered around in the room. Dust had settled on the furniture, covering it in a thick grey. It looked like a baby's nursery. But definitely not one that had been used in a while.

Stella continued to look around until Zack patted her on the cheek, bringing her back to reality. She shook her head slightly and walked back out of the room. A few doors away, she saw a blue sign saying, 'Zack' on it. Entering the room, she realized it was the nursery, well, the other one. Stella saw that Zack's nursery was like a paradise for babies. It had everything a baby could want from a personal library to shelves full of toys. Stella walked to the crib and saw that there were various buttons on the railings. 'Massage', 'Warm', 'Cool, and 'Wrap' were a few options on the remote. Stella pressed the 'Massage' button and instantly the crib started whizzing. Bumps began to appear on the bottom and Stella realized it was to massage the baby. She quickly turned it off and placed Zack in the crib. Turning to the library she pulled out a thin book, '_Goldilocks and the Three Bears'. _Stella walked back to Zack and found him rolled up in a ball, talking to his lion. Stella caught a few words, mainly 'Dadda' and 'Lala'. He finished his tale and hugged his lion. Stella picked him up and sat down on the rocking chair. She opened the book, placing Zack in her lap in such a way that the book was on his lap. He clapped and giggled as he realized which book it was. Stella began reading, "_Once upon a time, in a far away land, here was a small cottage in the woods. Living in the..." _

Zack listened to Stella's words intentionally, patting the book whenever he saw the bears and giggling whenever Stella pretended to be a scary Papa Bear. Stella read _'Rapunzel'_ and '_The Golden Goose'_ next.

* * *

"Come on, Zack, say aah." Stella said as she held up the spoon to Zack's mouth. Samantha had came to cook dinner and had left as soon as she was done. Stella had been feeding Zack the soft bits of macaroni ever since then. She would eat one spoon and offer him the next. Zack clapped his hands whenever he swallowed the macaroni. Zack opened his mouth again and Stella gently put the spoon in. He smacked his lips as he tasted the lemony tinge to the macaroni and clapped his hands again. Stella smiled and kissed his head before taking the plates and carrying them over to the sink. She rinsed and dried them before placing them on the rack. She then picked Zack up again and walked into the TV lounge. "Alright, Zack. Now do you want to watch a movie?" She asked. Zack patted her chest and Stella took that as a yes. She placed him on the sofa and built a cushion fortress around him to make sure he didn't fall. Stella saw two CD racks on one side of the TV screen. Skimming through one rack she realized that the CDs there were probably Cato's. The other rack was more satisfactory. She pulled out an episode of Sesame Street and placed it in the CD player. Grabbing the remote, Stella sat back down on the sofa, pulling Zack into her lap. Elmo entered the screen and the movie began.

* * *

An hour and 3 Sesame Street episodes later, Stella tucked Zack into bed. Cato had been right about him being an easy baby. He hadn't bothered her at all during the day. She kissed his forehead and turned off the lights. She walked back into the TV lounge and opened her binder. She had a bit of Algebra homework left, that was all. While Zack had been watching Sesame Street, she had managed to complete most of her homework.

Settling back on the sofa, Stella opened page 465, and set out on finding _x_. It took her ten minutes to finish the last of her homework and then she put everything back in her binder, zipping it closed. Stella glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:27. When had Cato said he would be back home? 8:30?

Just then, the front door opened and Cato walked in. He dropped his laptop bag on the sofa and plopped down next to Stella. "Hey." He said.

"Hello." Stella answered offering Cato a smile.

"How was the little munchkin?" Cato asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Wonderful. He was absolutely wonderful." Stella answered without hesitation.

Cato let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. He didn't bother you?"

"Oh not at all. He was an angel. We read books, played with his stuffed toys, ate macaroni and watched Sesame Street." Stella replied. Cato nearly passed out in happiness. "Good, very good."

"No problem." Stella stood up. "I think I should go now. "

Cato nodded. "Thanks Stella. Thanks a lot."


	4. Chapter 4: Ellie

**A/N: I just killed one of my favorite characters and I am seriously depressed. I needed something light, so here I am, folks! Enjoy the update! Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted or favorited my story. Thanks a lot!**

**A/N #2: Zack's picture is the cover image for this. **

**A/N #3: Stella is 17 (almost 18) years old and Cato is 24 years old. Zack is now six months old. **

* * *

A month passed by quickly with Zack warming up to Stella who began looking forward to taking care of the baby. She would arrive at the mansion at 4:15 sharp and go home at 8:30. In the middle, she would bond with the small child, who loved telling her his long tales and adventures.

Stella and Cato stood in the kitchen, right after Zack had been put to sleep. He had asked her to stay for a while, to share a kettle of coffee and a conversation.

"I'm still not so sure about this." Cato mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. He had a meeting the next day which would end at 11:45 p.m. Stella had agreed to stay late but Cato didn't like the idea of her staying until midnight.

"It's okay, really. I could finish my homework and everything. I'll be perfectly fine." Stella answered.

Cato shook his head. "And what will your parents say? They'll be worried sick."

Stella's eyes widened slightly as she froze. She looked down. "I don't have parents." She answered in a low voice.

Cato's head snapped towards her. "What?"

"They died in a car accident when I was ten. I live with my grandmother." Stella explained before turning away, hoping Cato hadn't seen the tears in her eyes. Even though her parents had died a long time ago, the wound still existed.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Stella." Cato whispered, placing a hand on Stella's shoulder. She sniffed and managed a small smile. "It's okay." She answered and placed her cup of coffee onto the counter. "Two months ago, I found out that my grandmother had lung cancer. She stays in the hospital and can't go to work anymore. She's too weak." Stella paused for a bit before continuing. "And that's why I babysit Zack." She tilted her head and whispered. "I should have told you before."

Cato shook his head. "No, you didn't need to tell me. But you did now, thank you." He wiped away a stray tear from Stella's cheek. "It'll be okay." He said and smiled reassuringly at the girl standing in front of him. Stella nodded and sniffed again before grabbing her binder. "See you tomorrow." She waved good-bye to Cato and walked out of the house. Cato folded his arms as he leaned against the counter, deep in thought. Finally, he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Stella arrived at the usual time the next day, holding her binder with a plate covered in plastic in her hands. She handed it to Cato. "I baked cookies!" She exclaimed, smiling and taking Zack from him.

Cato's eyes widened as he unwrapped the plate. "I better get these in my room before Zack attacks them." He said, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie and munching on it. Zack was too busy talking to Stella to notice the cookies. By then, Cato had made a run for his room, holding the cookies in his hands as if they were his most prized possession. When he came back, he was holding his laptop bag in his hands. He kissed Zack's forehead and patted Stella's head before leaving. Stella locked the door and took Zack to the living room. She placed him in his lap and pulled out a pad of white sheets. They began playing their usual game where Stella would draw a picture and Zack would guess what it was. She drew a man holding a briefcase first and Zack giggled. "Dadda! Dadda!" He exclaimed, patting the paper.

Stella clapped and kissed Zack's cheek. "Good! Now here's the next one." She drew an orange oval with four legs sticking out of it and a circle head. Then she took red and made a mane around the circle. Zack tilted his head. "No Dadda." He said shaking his head.

Stella nodded. "Yes, that's not Daddy."

Zack frowned before his eyes widened. He giggled again. "Lala! Lala!" He squealed, taking the sheet and hugging it. Stella grinned before applauding.

Another day of babysitting had begun...

* * *

Cato glanced at his watch as he entered the hospital. It was 11:58 p.m. He quickly walked to the reception, asking for Stella's grandmother. The nurse smiled and gave him directions telling him that her name was Ellie. "Such a sweet girl, isn't she?" The nurse asked. "That Stella can put a smile on anyone's face."

Cato nodded. "Yeah." He answered before thanking the nurse and racing down the hall to find room 346. He turned into a second hall and glanced at the numbers. 340... 341... 342... 343... 344... 345... Finally, 346. Cato knocked on the door and heard a raspy voice. "Come in."

He opened the door and walked into the room. An old woman was sitting up in bed with a blanket wrapped well around her. Her hair was white and her skin was wrinkly. Her eyes were a soft brown, much like Stella's. She smiled at Cato. "And how... how may I help such a young... man?" Ellie's breathing was heavy.

Cato walked towards her and handed her the bouquet of sunflowers. "I'm Cato. You're granddaughter, Stella, babysits my son."

Ellie beamed. "Oh that girl... is an angel. I've always told her to stop... stop working so much." Her face fell. "I worry about... h-her. The poor child has got too much of a... a burden on her shoulders. She'll t-tire herself out."

Cato patted her shoulder. "I'll make sure she doesn't tire herself out."

Ellie's brown eyes searched Cato's face. "Take care of... of her. She's all I've... g-got left." She said. Cato nodded.

"I promise I will. You take care of yourself too." Cato watched the woman close her eyes.

"I try. I know I won't be able to survive this." Her voice was low and sad. She gazed up at Cato. "Just... d-don't let her be alone. Don't let anyone... hurt her. If... If I die, p-please make sure she has a good place to s-stay, okay?"

Cato nodded again. "I promise."

Ellie patted Cato's hand. "You're a good man. Thank you."

Cato smiled. He knew that in his heart, even if Stella's grandmother hadn't mentioned it, he would've still taken good care of Stella. She meant something to him. And he knew that.


	5. Chapter 5: Clove

**A/N: ****Back story time! This time Cato's! **

**Writer With No Words- I have no idea :P let's just say they are in this world, eh?**

**Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! This chapter features a kind of advance in the relationship since I think I'm taking this too slow... oops. Hey what shipping name would we give Stella/Cato? Stato or Cella? Take your pick!**

* * *

Stella walked down the hall, stopping only to say hello to the nurses around. She pushed the door open to room 346. Ellie smiled at her as she entered. Stella smiled back and turned her face towards Ellie so she could get her usual kiss. Ellie kissed her cheek and patted the other one before asking Stella to sit next to her. She scooted over as Stella sat down. It was the weekend, two days off from babysitting. Stella noticed the sunflowers on the bedside table. "Grandma, where did you get those?" She asked.

"Oh a young man... came t-to give them to... me. Cato, I-I believe." Ellie answered.

Stella's eyes widened. "Cato?"

"Such a nice, s-sweet gentleman." Ellie ran her hand through Stella's hair and laid her head on her granddaughter's shoulder. "I'm glad to... to know your e-employer... is nice."

Stella nodded. She didn't mention that fact that it actually felt like he genuinely cared about her. She wouldn't be able to tell her grandmother that.

* * *

On Monday, Stella met Clove. She had come over because she had nothing to do that day. She had instantly taken a liking to the younger girl. "So, you're Stella?" She asked, dropping a kiss on Zack's cheek and studying the girl holding him.

Stella smiled. "Yes, nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Clove didn't accept it immediately and instead narrowed her eyes before grinning and crushing Stella into a hug. "I like you!" She exclaimed.

Cato chuckled from a bit further away and managed to get Clove off of Stella before she strangled her. And then he turned to Stella. "I'm regretting my decision about leaving you here with Clove. What if I find your dead body when I come home?"

Clove whacked him on the back of his head as Stella laughed. Zack giggled watching his godmother and Daddy fight. Clove had twisted Cato's head under her arm in a headlock and was punching his stomach. Cato groaned before flipping her off of him and causing Clove to land on her back on the floor. She glared at him. "You little piece of-" She began but Cato cut her off.

"No, not in front of the kids." He said.

Clove coughed. "Kids?"

Cato grinned before ruffling Stella's hair. "She's practically a kid too."

Stella's mouth dropped open. "I'm 17!" She exclaimed earning a snicker from Clove and a chuckle from Cato. He pretended to be surprised. "Really?! I did not know that. Are you sure you're not 13?"

Stella frowned. "I have a Driver's Permit." She said. "And I am NOT that young. I don't even look that young..."

Cato raised an eyebrow. "Really now? You don't? You had me fooled."

Stella looked up at him, she had to, he was more than a head taller then her, and smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "That tells me you're easily fooled."

Clove howled with laughter. "Ha! Burn!"

Cato put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you got me. Now I gotta go. My boss is going to murder me."

Clove rolled her eyes at Cato before turning to Stella."His boss is his own beloved daddy."

Stella laughed as Cato punched Clove. She got hit in the arm and growled before attempting to punch Cato. He blocked and tripped her. She growled again and jumped on his back, taking his neck in his hands. She pretended to snap it in two before sliding off and whacking Cato. "That should teach you a lesson." She muttered.

Cato rubbed his neck. "Right on, Sheriff." He shot back before grabbing his usual laptop bag and giving Zack a kiss. He bent down and kissed Stella's head before flicking Clove off and making a run for it before she could throttle him. Clove headed towards the living room and plopped down on the sofa, grabbing the remote. She turned on an old soap opera and looked at Stella who was busy cooing at Zack.

"You sure do like the kid, eh?" Clove asked, watching Zack give Stella sloppy kisses.

Stella nodded. "He's a wonderful baby. I just can't help but love him."

"Take care of him. He's been through a lot." Clove ran a hand through her shoulder-length, dark brown hair. "And look after Cato too. Bastard's got it pretty tough too."

Stella tilted her head. "I know I shouldn't be asking but what happened to Zack's mother?"

Clove gave her a sad smile. "If you're gonna babysit the kid, then I guess you should know about him, right? Well, where do I start... Ah, I know. Cato's pretty good-looking, if I don't say so myself. He was always wanted by every girl in university. He was the 'perfect' guy in every way. Like a Prince Charming." Clove looked at Stella who nodded, indicating for her to keep talking. "But Cato wasn't into girls. He was a jock on the outside and a complete nerd in the inside. He would always have his head in some book or the other. Have you seen him with his glasses?"

Stella shook her head. Clove continued. "Well, he looks pretty cute with them on. Anyways, he didn't date, and that ticked many a girls off. When he turned 21, his father started pestering him to get a girl. he wouldn't leave him be until he did. So one day, he brought Gazelle home. I have no idea where she came from, who the hell she was, and I could tell something was going on. He took her home to show his dad, who was delighted by his choice. Gazelle was very pretty. Slender, curvy figure. Long, curly black hair. Big green eyes. But all that pretty was on the outside. She was a total _bitch_. She pretended to be the sweetest thing on the planet in front of people but in real life, she was a bitch. I don't know how or _why_ Cato put up with her, maybe she was blackmailing him or whatever, he just pretended to be fine. He wouldn't even talk to me about it. But she admitted outright that she was only after Cato's money and... how do I put this?" Clove frowned.

"Physical love?" Stella offered.

Clove nodded. "Yeah, let's use that. Don't want Cato to give me an earful when he comes for what I've been teaching his kid. So, when she had Zack, Cato was overjoyed. He goes crazy for kids and even though he hated Gazelle, he loved Zack to bits. And Zack seemed to love Cato more than he loved Gazelle. She hated that. She would throw tantrums with how_ her_ kid was loving his father more. One day, when Zack was about turn 5 months old, Cato was late from work. Gazelle went crazy. they had some high-class society party to attend and she didn't want to be late. So she hit Zack. To take her anger out. She hit the kid. Zack was crying and screaming for his mother to stop but she kept at it. And then she wrote a note saying that she had had enough of that little piece of shit and she was leaving. She called her own son a piece of shit." Clove's eyes were watery and Stella was already crying. Zack looked up at her and tilted his head before messily wiping her tears. She looked at him and he shook her head. "No, no." He said and patted her cheek. She smiled through her tears and pulled him closer. Clove smiled watching the two of them and then she began again. "The neighbors took Zack to the hospital, they had heard his screams and wails. They called Cato. He was shattered. I have never seen him cry like that before. The doctors fixed Zack up and Cato took him home. Half of him has always been happy that Gazelle left and half of him has been sad that Zack won't get a mother's love."

Stella kissed Zack's cheek and hugged him. Clove's eyes met hers. They were stern but pleading at the same time. "I-I think you can do it. I think you can give Zack the mother's love he needs." She said in a low voice. Stella smiled and squeezed Clove's hand. "I'll definitely try."


	6. Chapter 6: Stella

**A/N: Again, thanks for THE best reviews, ever! Love ya all! Hugs and kisses for everyone! XD**

**A/N #2: The winner shipping name is... *drumroll*... Cella! Yep, it won by one, single vote. Those of you who like Stato, can use that too :D**

**A/N #3: This chapter is a bit sad... okay, really sad! :'(**

* * *

Stella handed Clove a glass of cranberry juice and sat down next to her. She had just put Zack to sleep, he had been tired after playing with Stella and Clove the whole day. It was now 8:00 p.m, half an hour before Cato got home. Clove and Stella silently sipped the juice, glancing at the clock every now and then. After a while, Clove put her glass down and cleared her throat. "So... um, what do you think of Cato?"

Stella choked on her juice. "W-what?" She asked, turning pink.

"Well, I was just curious, ya know. Nothing much." Clove studied Stella who was having a hard time controlling the color of her cheeks.

"Um... H-he's like an elder brother to me." Stella answered.

Clove rolled her eyes. "Oh skip that part! I've seen the way he looks at you Ella."

Stella frowned. "How-how does he look at me?" She asked, wrinkling her eyebrows.

Clove groaned. "Oh good Lord, you're hopeless."

Stella blushed again as Clove smirked. "Love is in the air." She sang.

Stella's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, you have it all wrong. There's nothing. I'm serious. I just-"

"Sweetheart, go look in the mirror. You are blushing your head off." Clove patted her back.

"That's because you're embarrassing me." Stella replied in a whisper. Clove grinned. She jumped off of the sofa and twirled around. "Stella and Cato sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Stella tried to hold her as she continued dancing. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in-"

"What's going on?" A voice came and Clove and Stella froze. They whirled around to see Cato. Stella gulped and Clove burst into laughter. "Oh nothing really. Stella just told me that she's in love with-"

Stella clamped a hand over Clove's mouth as Cato wrinkled his eyebrows and gave them a confused look. She smiled nervously at him as Clove smirked. "Well, I'll be leaving now." She said and waved good-bye. She winked at Stella before leaving and she turned bright red. Cato pulled at his tie and tilted his head. "You okay?" He asked Stella.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah, perfectly fine."

Cato smiled. "Oh good! I was hoping you could stay for another cup of coffee."

Stella nodded and agreed. The two of them walked to the kitchen and Stella began making the coffee. Cato watched her as she silently moved around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients and putting them together. She poured in the hot milk and mixed in the rest of the mixture. She handed Cato his cup and smiled. He smiled back and they sipped their coffee, again silently. After a while, Cato put down his cup. "So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Amazing. Clove is really nice." Stella replied.

Cato pretended to be shocked. "Clove? Nice? How can you use those two words in the same sentence?!"

Stella smiled. "She's really friendly at times and her story telling skills are wonderful."

Cato nodded in agreement. The silence resumed as they took sips of the hot liquid. When they finished, Stella rinsed the cups like usual and placed them on the drying rack. She smiled at Cato while grabbing her binder. As she was about to leave, Cato bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good night." He whispered.

Stella's smile widened. "Good night, Cato."

* * *

The next day was a rainy day. There was a lot of breathtaking lightening and rainfall. The sharp droplets made it impossible to get out of the house. Cato watched the rain from inside the living room. His father had given him the day off. Cato had tried to call Stella to tell her not to come but her cell phone had been switched off. He tried again and groaned in frustration when the voice came on again. Zack was sitting in his playpen, talking to Lala. Cato ran a hand through his hair and glared at his cell phone. Just as he was about to try again, the doorbell rang.

"That would be Stella." Cato mumbled to no one in particular. He walked to the front door and opened it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Stella. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her clothes were drenched. She put a hand to her mouth. "She's gone. My grandmother's... gone. She's dead." Stella whispered as her sobs overtook her.

Cato instantly pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest. His hands were on her back as he rubbed it, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He helped her into the living room after he closed the front door. He sat her down on the sofa and made her drink a glass of water to calm her down. Tears continued to flood out of Stella's eyes. "What will I do?" She asked, her voice still uneven as she trembled.

Cato held Stella's face in his hands. "I promised your grandmother I'd always look after you. I'm not letting you go. You can stay with us, me and Zack. You are not alone, Stella. I'm here for you, always. I promised your grandmother and I'm promising you. Always."


	7. Chapter 7: Thresh

**A/N: Well, a lot of you thought that things were going to snowball from here between Stella and Cato. And you're right! You guys are geniuses. Well, here's the next update for all of you darlings who reviewed. Oh and Cato doesn't technically work for his father like that, his father has his own business and Cato is like the heir of all of them so until his dad dies off, he's got to work for him, right?**

* * *

Stella's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I can't do that." She said. "That would be too much for you. I have nothing to offer. I don't have enough mon-"

Cato interrupted. "Stella, I'm not asking you to pay me. You look after Zack so well and he loves you. I just want you to stay with him. Take care of him. I would never ask for you to pay me."

Stella gazed into Cato's eyes and nodded slowly, still unsure about moving in with them. Cato smiled. "I promise you won't regret your decision." He stood up and helped Stella up. She looked away as her eyes welled up again. Cato pulled her into his arms again as the tears began running down her cheeks again. He held her until her tears dried and she managed to give him a small smile. By then, it was almost time for dinner.

* * *

Stella moved in a day after the funeral into a spare room in between Cato's room and Zack's nursery. She was still sad and at times, Cato would have to hold her as she cried. But he never complained. He just silently hugged her and comforted her. It took her a week to return to her normal self and even then she had nightmares whenever she went to sleep. It was a Thursday night when Stella had her first nightmare. She was screaming and kicking in her bed when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Someone was shaking her gently. Stella's eyes shot open and she bolted up in bed as her eyes burned with tears and soft sobs racked her body. Cato was standing a few feet away with a concerned expression on his face. "Are-Are you okay?" He asked, smoothing her hair off of her forehead.

Stella nodded shakily. "I-I think so."

"What did you dream about?" Cato sat on the edge of the bed and continued to rub Stella's back. She shook her head, not willing to tell him about her haunting nightmares. Cato didn't press the matter and instead said, "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm right next door."

Stella nodded and they sat there silently. After a while, Cato stood up. "I should go now. You should try to get some sleep." He was just about to turn around when Stella grabbed his wrist. "Please stay with me." She whispered.

Cato smiled and nodded before he crept into bed with her. He wrapped the blanket securely around them and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes just as she closed hers. Her nightmares stayed away for the rest of the night.

* * *

On Saturday, Clove volunteered to take Zack to a theme park nearby. Of course she had refused to let Stella and Cato go with them. "Don't want the adults ruining it." She muttered as she came to pick up Zack. A tall, well-built man was with her and he smiled at Stella.

"I'm Thresh." He said, extending a hand.

Stella beamed at him. "I'm Stella. You're Cato's friend, right?"

Thresh nodded before asking, "So, where is Cato, by the way?"

"At work." Stella answered as she kissed Zack one more time. Thresh nodded again before turning to Clove. "Wanna leave now?" He asked.

Clove shot him a glare and shrugged. "I don't know. I quite like standing at Cato's doorway. What about you?"

Thresh rolled his eyes before pushing Clove. "Let's get a move on." He mumbled and gave Stella another smile. "I'll come by again and then we can talk. Is that alright?"

"Oh yes. I'd love to hold a conversation with you." She replied and Thresh and Clove waved good-bye before walking towards Clove's black Corolla. They had a long debate over who should drive and who should hold Zack. In the end, Thresh took Zack and slipped into the passenger's seat while Clove took the wheel. And then they were gone.

Stella closed the door to the mansion and sighed. She was all alone. Taking a look around, she decided to get something to eat. She had just made herself a few egg salad sandwiches when the door opened. Stella looked at the clock, 2:47. It couldn't be Cato, could it? Before she could get up from the counter where she had seated herself, Cato walked into the room. He grinned at Stella. "Got the day off." He said and ran a relieved hand through his hair. "Thank God."

Cato sank into a chair and looked at Stella with an amused expression. "Sitting on the counter? What, did we run short of chairs?" He asked.

Stella smiled and shook her head. "No, I just like sitting on the counter. I used to sit there when I was young and watch my mother cook. And she would always have me taste the spice or salt in her dishes. She wouldn't set the table until I had tasted every dish."

Cato poured himself a glass of juice. "That sounds nice. Your mother sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was." Stella whispered as her eyes turned sad. "My father would tell her that everyday." A tear slipped down Stella's cheek. "He would twirl her around in the living room when an old track was playing and say, 'Lilly, I have yet to meet a more amazing woman than you.' And my mother would always laugh and say, 'And I have yet to meet a charmer like you, Stephan.' Everyday." Stella hiccuped and laughed softly, remembering her mother and her father dancing in the living room and stopping every now and then to twirl little Stella around too.

Cato smiled and wiped away Stella's tears before tilting her face up and gently pulling her off of the counter. "Well, Stella," He began. "I have yet to meet a more amazing girl like you."

Stella laughed. "And I have yet to meet a charmer like you, Cato." She replied, laughing again.

Cato pulled Stella into the living room and put on a slow song. He bowed before Stella. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Stella smiled and took his hand. "I would be delighted to share a dance with you." She answered.

Cato slid an arm around Stella's waist and held one of her hand in his. Stella placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to move with the music, dancing slowly and gracefully. It was as if the music was flowing over them in a wave as they clutched each other. The violin ended and Cato moved away slightly. Stella was about to comment on the music when Cato bent down. His lips met hers in a soft, chaste kiss, gentle at first and then a bit more and more desperate.


	8. Chapter 8: Zack

**A/N: My, my, my, Writer With No Words, you have some awesome ideas ;) I will just HAVE to write a scene like that. **

**Oh and Trollalalala, I just LOVE it when you smile! Keep smiling, sweetheart. **

**And I totally agree with ya, Charlie and Rochay, I was like FINALLY! too, haha.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. FishFlapper and DivergentDanceFreak, I am so happy to know you found that adorable! **

* * *

Cato wouldn't let Stella sleep in her own room anymore, she slept with him. His reasoning: _I don't want you to have anymore nightmares._

Stella had simply raised an eyebrow and nodded. And just like he had said, she didn't have anymore nightmares while being wrapped up in his arms, feeling warm and safe. She kept a photo of her grandmother on her bedside table and kissed it whenever she woke up, right after she kissed Cato, of course.

It was a bright, Sunday morning when Zack had decided to place a title on Stella. She was feeding him some oatmeal when he looked at her finger and tilted his head. She had cut her finger the previous night while cutting an apple and Cato had wrapped some gauze around it. He took it in his chubby hands and grinned up at Stella. "Mu-mee!" He squealed.

Stella dropped the spoon. "W-what?" She asked as Cato entered the room. He was pulling on a navy blue sweater.

"Mu-mee! Mu-mee!" Zack exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. Cato froze at the doorway and looked up. His mouth dropped open. Zack continued to bounce happily and clutch Stella's finger.

"Y-you told him to call you Mommy?" Cato asked, looking at Stella.

She shook her head. "No, he just grabbed my finger and-" She was cut off by Zack who was holding up her finger to Cato. "Mu-mee!"

Cato frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Zack continued to gesture towards the finger. Suddenly it hit Cato. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "I get it!"

Stella looked back and forth from father to son. "Is this some sort of habit of his? Like the water squirting thing?" She asked.

Cato shook his head. "No, remember we were watching 'The Mummy Returns' last night?" Stella nodded as Cato continued. "Your finger is wrapped up. Like the mummy was. And-"

A smile spread on Stella's face. "And that's why he's calling me mummy!" She finished.

Zack nodded. "Mu-mee." He said again pointing at Stella.

Stella looked at Cato again who shrugged. "It's fine with me if he calls you that."

Stella gave Cato the 'Are You Serious' look. "I'd rather not be called mummy, thank you." She turned to Zack. "Hey, sweetheart, can you call me Stella? Ste-lla?"

Zack shook his head furiously. "Mu-mee!"

Stella pointed to herself. "No, Ste-lla."

Zack shook his head again. "Mu-mee! Mu-mee!" He argued.

Stella sighed. "Fine, mummy it is." She glared at Cato who was having a hard time controlling his laughter. He gave her an innocent look and sat down in the chair next to Zack's high chair. Stella continued feeding him the oatmeal while Cato gulped down a glass of milk. Just as he put the glass down, Clove skipped through the door. "Yo!" She exclaimed. "What's up?"

Stella smiled as Clove gave her a one-arm hug. "Nothing. Just feeding Zack some oatmeal."

Clove nodded and looked at Cato. "You lazy old man. Making poor Stella do everything. How could you?" She accused. Cato's mouth dropped open. "What? No, it's not like that-"

Clove cut in. "I know what it's like, Cato. This is just sad." She pretended to wipe a tear. "I feel for poor Stella. I really do. She's stuck with you. I would've made a run for it by now." Clove picked Zack up. "I'll take it from here seeing as Cato isn't about to change."

Stella grinned as Clove went to the bathroom to clean Zack up. Cato took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" He asked Stella. "I mean, y-you don't regret your decision or anything, right? You won't leave?" Cato's voice was worried as if he expected Stella to leave any second now.

Stella kissed Cato's forehead. "No, I'm not going to leave. I love it here. I love Zack and I love you. I'm happy."

Cato nodded, his worry residing. "You know, it's fine if Zack calls you Mommy."

Stella tilted her head. "Well, no one will know which mummy he's talking about anyways."

Cato grinned and pulled Stella into his lap. He was just about to attack her with kisses when Clove re-entered the room with a dripping wet Zack in her arms. Stella jumped off of Cato's lap as Clove paused at the door. She gave them an all-knowing smile. "Was I disturbing something?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." Cato growled as Stella shook her head. "No."

Zack gave Stella a sweet smile and held out his hands. "Mu-mee!" He said and Stella took him in her own arms.

Clove's eyes widened. "Did Zack just call you Mummy?"

Before Stella could answer, Cato beat her to it. "Yep, she is his Mummy after all."


	9. Chapter 9: Sophia

**A/N: Another chapter! FINALLY! I know I should have gotten this out faster! Sorry! Thanks to all of those lovely people who reviewed! **

* * *

Stella's 18th birthday party was planned by Clove and she hadn't let Cato help at all. "You can plan her 19th birthday." She had told Cato. Stella wasn't informed for Clove had decided to make it a surprise one. She had called the guests and most of them arrived on time. Stella had taken Zack out for a walk and she hadn't returned. Clove was getting impatient. "Where is she?" She asked Cato.

He shrugged. "No idea. She should be back soon."

Clove crossed her arms. "Well, I hope she is. What did you get her?"

"No way am I telling you, it's a surprise." Cato answered and winked. Just then, the front door opened. Clove's eyes widened before she shoved Cato behind the sofa. She crept in after him and smacked a hand on his mouth when he was about to say something.

"Shh." She whispered and glared at him. Cato kicked her in the shin and smirked.

They heard footsteps enter the living room and Thresh turned on the light instantly.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone exclaimed, jumping from their hiding spots. Everyone except Cato and Clove who had somehow gotten tangled with the colorful lights' wires. Finally, they untangled themselves and crawled out. Clove coughed and kicked Cato. "God, don't you have a maid. That dust nearly killed me."

Cato glared at her. "Sofas are for sitting on, not crawling behind and using as personal wrestling arenas."

Stella handed Zack to Thresh and helped Clove up before offering a hand to Cato. He smiled gratefully at her and took her hand. The two friends dusted off their party clothes and then Clove hugged Stella. "Happy birthday!" Clove exclaimed. "And if it weren't for the idiot standing besides me, my dress would've been more presentable."

Cato pushed her aside and hugged Stella. "Happy 18th birthday, chipmunk." He said and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Stella smiled back.

Clove cleared her throat and grabbed Stella's arm. She pointed to a small girl in a pink dress. "That's Rue, Thresh's cousin."

Stella held out her hand politely but Rue wrapped her arms around the elder girl instead. She pulled away and smiled. "I like you!"

Stella's smile widened. "Thank you."

Clove pulled her along to the next person. A tall girl with beautiful blonde hair. "That would be Glimmer."

The next person was a blonde haired boy with a sweet smile on his face. "And that's Peeta."

Clove continued to introduce the guests to Stella. Stella instantly liked Peeta, Rue and Cato's mother, Sophia. She pulled Stella into a hug while exclaiming. "My, what a beauziful girl! Si Mignonne!" She had a French accent and her hair was as blonde as Cato's while her eyes were softer.

Stella accepted her gift while asking. "Are you from France?"

Sophia nodded enthusiastically. "Oui, I am from Paris. Cato, chéri, why 'aven't you told zis young lady about moi?"

Cato rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to." He muttered.

Sophia wagged her finger at him. "Cato, I am very déçu. I am your mére, no?"

Cato gulped. "Yes, you are."

Sophia sniffed. "I would zink so too."

Stella decided to help Cato before his mother started scolding him. She looped her arm through hers. "Well, I'm glad he didn't tell me about you. Now we'll be able to hold longer conversations." Stella said.

Sophia's face brightened. "Oui!" She exclaimed. "I like zat idea."

Cato gave Stella a grateful smile and mouthed a thank you. She nodded back and led Sophia to the sofa where she sat down. Katniss and Glimmer went to the kitchen along with Samantha to see to dinner. Thresh, Peeta, Marvel and Finnick chatted with Stella while Annie took Finnick's and her son, Poseidon, to Zack's nursery where the two babies began to play. After a while, Katniss pulled Peeta into the kitchen. "We have a slight problem." She whispered.

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Problem? What problem?"

"Your cake." She said and Peeta's eyes widened.

"What happened to my masterpiece?" He demanded.

"Sammy tripped and dropped the fruit punch all over it." Katniss showed him the destroyed cake.

Peeta gasped. "My baby!" He cried. "Oh my love!"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Have you been taking drama lessons from Marvel?"

In the end, Marvel and Rue drove to the bakery to get another cake while Clove fumed over Samantha's clumsiness. The birthday dinner started late and by then Sophia was finally tired of talking. Stella, however, complimented on the chocolate pastries and made Peeta's day. During dessert, Sophia pulled Cato aside.

"Well, I like her." She said. "She iz better than zat myxine."

Cato rolled his eyes. "Mom, what the heck is a myxine?"

"Chéri! 'Ow many times 'ave I told you to take Français lezzons?" Sophia scolded. "Myxine means hag!"

Cato groaned. "French is too hard. What happened to plain old English?"

Sophia whacked him on the back of his head. "I am a French woman. I speak Français."

"Right." Cato mumbled. "Now, what were you saying about Stella?"

"Zat she iz a lovely fille. Don't you zink?"

Cato leaned back against the wall. "Yes, I certainly 'zink' so too."

Sophia moved a bit closer. "Iz she with child yet?"

Cato's eyes widened. "Oh God! MOM!" He yelled and then groaned.

Sophia crossed her arms. "What? Don't tell me you 'ave not done it, yet?"

Cato groaned again. "God. What _possessed_ Clove to invite you here?"

Sophia smiled. "Well, now zat she 'as, I 'ave come to stay."

Cato's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!"

"Oui, I 'ave come to stay. I must be there when my future petit-enfant is born, shan't I?" She turned to leave.

Cato hit his head against the wall. "You are _so_ dead, Clove." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: My French is horrible but I managed to get some out! Here's the English translation for those who don't know French: **

**Si Mignonne: So cute**

**Oui: Yes**

**Moi: Me**

**Chéri: Sweetheart, Darling**

**Déçu: Disappointed**

**Mére: Mother**

**Myxine: Hag**

**Fille: Girl**

**Petit-Enfant: Grandchild**

**If any of these words happen to be wrong, please tell me. I need to get my French straight! Thanks a lot! **


	10. Chapter 10: Richard

**A/N: This chapter came out faster than before cause I just have to thank you all in some way for giving me such amazing reviews! And it's longer than usual too! ****I'm so glad to know that you guys like Sophia! **

**FinnickLovr4Ever, if I make mistakes, just let me know! **

**FishFlapper, I think Sophia likes you personally ;)**

**Rochay97, You'll get the answer to your question in this chapter! **

**Forgot-To-Breathe, IAMREVOLUTIONARY, Charlie, SquirmyOrchid and Trollalalala, thanks for the lovely reviews! XD **

* * *

Sophia took the guest room across the hall from Stella's old room. She had changed into her pink, silk nightgown and was padding across the hall in her pink slippers when she saw Stella exit from Zack's room. She had just put him to sleep. Sophia smiled when she saw the small brunette. "Ah, Chéri! Iz my petit-enfant azleep?" She asked.

Stella nodded. "Yes. He usually goes to sleep around this time."

Sophia led Stella downstairs and into the living room. "Well zen, now iz ze perfect time to talk about mon fils and your famille."

Stella frowned. "About mon fils?"

Sophia patted her hand. "Oui, my son. You zo not know Français eizer?"

Stella shook her head. "No, not really, Mrs.-"

"Non, non! Please, forget ze formalities. I am your mére too. You shall call moi Maman, Oui?" Sophia tilted her head.

Stella nodded. "Sure, I'd love that."

Sophia clapped her hands. "Well zen, tell moi, about your famille."

"My family? Oh well, my parents are..." Stella paused before saying, "Dead."

Sophia gasped. "Oh my! Cato did not tell moi. I'm so very sorry."

Just as she mentioned his name, Cato came walking through the entrance. He looked at his mother and then at Stella before running a hand through his hair. "So," He said. "Bonding time?"

Sophia nodded enthusiastically. "Oui! I must know my petit-enfant's mére."

Stella's eyes widened. "Petit-enfant? Wh-"

Cato let out a sigh. "She found out." He whispered to Stella.

Sophia beamed. "I cannot wait for ze little one to be born!"

Cato turned to his mother. "Ah, Mom, can you give us a bit of time? I need to talk to Stella about something."

"Pas de problème! I will juzt be outzide." Sophia stood up and kissed Cato's forehead before walking out of the room. Cato watched her leave and then turned to Stella. He gave her a nervous smile.

"I really had no intention of telling her so early on." He began. "But-"

"But she found out." Stella completed the sentence for him. "That's okay, Cato. I don't mind."

Cato smiled and kissed Stella. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while before Stella asked. "Cato, can I ask you something?"

Cato nodded. "Sure."

Stella took a deep breath. "Why is there a second nursery? You know, the pink one?"

Cato's eyes widened and he looked at Stella with a surprised expression on his face. "When did you see it?"

"A while ago." Stella answered and took Cato's hand in hers. "If you don't want to tell me, then that's okay."

Cato shook his head. "No, I think you should know." He said. "Clove told me that she told you about Gazelle. I never really loved her, but she made my father so happy. He was so proud that I had finally found the perfect person who would make the perfect society girlfriend. And my father had never been so proud of me before. When she found out she was going to have a baby, she was over the moon. She wanted a girl from Day 1. And so she had me get that nursery made." Cato let out a small, sad sigh. "When we had the ultrasound done and found out the baby was a boy, she lashed out. She even tried to get an abortion twice. That's... That's why I panicked when I found out you were going to have a baby."

Cato paused and looked out the window. Stella wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I wouldn't ever do that. This baby is dearest to me after you and Zack."

Cato pulled Stella onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "And that's why I have no doubts when I tell you I love you."

The brunette smiled. "I love you too."

They sat there for a while until they heard a small _click_. The couple looked up to see Sophia smiling at the two of them with teary eyes, a camera in her hand. She sniffed twice before saying, "I knew she waz better zen zat myxine."

Cato rolled his eyes. "Mom, please _do not_ blackmail me with that picture."

A mischievous glint appeared in Sophia's eyes. "Of courze not."

* * *

Clove was present for breakfast the next morning. Sophia had already left to the hairdresser's to get her hair back in shape and Cato had gone to work. Stella walked into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes and smiled at Clove. "Hey." She said with a yawn.

Clove nodded back. "Yo." She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt that was ripped along the ends. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing a baseball cap on backwards. "You sleep late?"

Stella smiled. "Yeah. I was talking to Sophia." She blushed slightly when Clove gave her a skeptic look.

"Sophia or... _Cato_?" She asked as Stella went to pick Zack up. He was sitting on his high chair, rubbing oatmeal all over his face. He gave Stella a cute grin.

"Mu-mee!" He squealed and pushed a fistful of oatmeal into her mouth. "Yum!"

Stella nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, that is yum." She pretended to eat a few more spoons as Zack watched her. She was just about to wipe Zack's face when Clove smacked a hand on her forehead. "Oh no!" She cried.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

Clove held up a Macbook Pro. "Cato forgot his laptop!"

Stella's eyes widened. "Wait a minute... Didn't he have a meeting today?"

Clove nodded slowly. The two girls looked at each other and then sprang into action. Stella grabbed her coat and slipped it on while Clove pulled on a black hoodie. Zack looked at them with an interested expression on his face. Stella picked him up and wiped his face before quickly brushing his soft hair and bundling him up into a blue jacket. Clove grabbed the car keys and the two of them ran outside, Cato's laptop in Clove's other hand. Stella sat in the passenger seat while Clove slid into the driver's seat. Zack was busy playing with the zipper of his jacket. Clove drove faster than she had probably ever drove in her life and they arrived at Cato's office building in no time. The building was painted a neat white and was 15 floors high. Stella stared at in awe before Clove grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the entrance.

The inside of the building was not much different than the outside. All of the lavish furniture was white and the walls were painted a brilliant red. The person at the front desk seemed bored and was typing slowly on a laptop. Clove pulled Stella towards him.

"Uh hi!" Clove began. The man raised his head and then frowned.

"What can I do for you this fine morning?" He asked.

"Um, my friend forgot his laptop so we came to give it to him." Clove answered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Your friend?"

"Yep, Cato." Clove replied.

As soon as Clove said his name, the man straightened and gulped. "Um, there's a meeting going on on the 13th floor." He said. "I don't think-"

He hadn't finished his sentence when Clove smiled and exclaimed a rushed, "Thank you very much!" And yanked Stella towards the elevator. The man instantly ran after them. "No! Wait!" He cried. "You can't go!"

Clove ignored him and pressed the 'up' button. She waved to the man as the doors closed. Stella was shaken. "Clove, he said we can't go-"

"Oh relax! I've done this before!" She said, reassuring Stella. Stella didn't say anything as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Clove was the first out, followed by Stella who was now trying to get Zack to stop chewing on his zipper. Just then the door to the stairs opened and the man from the lobby came out. He was red in the face and breathing heavily. As soon as he saw Clove and Stella, he raised his hand. "Stop!" He yelled.

Clove stuck her tongue out at him and ran towards the door labelled 'Conference Room'. Stella ran after her as the man chased both of them. "Stop!" He shouted. "Stop or I'll call security!"

Clove kicked open the door to the Conference Room and held up Cato's laptop as she ran in. "Cato! I have your laptop!" She exclaimed and then suddenly froze as everyone turned to look at her. Cato's eyes widened and he groaned before covering his face with his hands. Every man sitting at the long table was in shock. Stella entered the room a second later while pointing towards the door. "Clove, that man is going to call se-"

She stopped when she saw everyone staring at them. Cato stared at Stella and Zack before hitting his head against the table. The man ran into the room still yelling, "STOP! You ca-" And he stopped too.

The man at the front of the long table stood up. "What is the meaning of this, Matthew?" He said in a steely tone. The man from the lobby hung his head. "Sir, these two ran in here even though I tried to stop them."

The man glared at Clove. "And you, Miss Clove, what are you doing here?"

Clove held up the laptop and gave him a nervous smile. "Uh, Cato forgot his laptop at home." She said weakly.

The man then turned to Stella. "And _who_ are you?"

Stella gulped before saying a soft, "Stella." She smiled but her smile fell as the man continued glaring at the two girls. Cato stood up. "Father, can I talk to these two young ladies?" He asked.

Stella's eyes widened when she realized that the man was Cato's father. He nodded slowly before waving his hand to tell Cato that he was dismissed and then he said, "And meet me in my office when you are done." Cato nodded and grabbed Clove's arm with one hand and Stella's with the other and pulled them out. Matthew followed them out while muttering, "Got in trouble... Probably fire me... Good Lord..."

Cato turned to him. "Matthew, you can go back to the lobby now. I'll take it from here."

Matthew nodded and walked away as Cato opened a door next to the Conference Room labelled 'Vice CEO'. He walked in and Clove and Stella quietly followed. Cato closed the door and sighed before sitting down on the sofa. He didn't say anything for a while and then let out another sigh. "Okay," He began. "What the hell was that?"

Stella didn't say anything as Cato turned his steely glance on both of them. Clove took a step forward. She was clearly mad at Cato "We were trying to do you a favor!" She yelled.

Cato stood up. "Oh really?!" He shouted. "Don't you think I would've called if I need the fucking laptop?!"

Stella cringed. She had never heard Cato talk like that to anyone. She had seen him irritated, many times, but not angry. Clove didn't answer and Cato turned to Stella. "And _you_ didn't have enough_ sense_ to stop her?!"

Stella winced and looked away as Clove stepped in again. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! She tried to stop me I just wouldn't listen!"

Cato took a threatening step toward Clove. The small girl stepped forward too until they were only an inch away. They continued glaring at each other, thier noses almost touching. "I hate you." Clove growled.

Cato gritted his teeth. "I hate you too."

"I hate you more." Clove shot back.

"I hate you most." Cato retorted.

Just then Zack decided to interuppt. He had finally diverted his attention from the zipper and noticed that his father was standing in front of him. "Dadda!" He exclaimed and then clapped his hands together.

Cato tried to keep a straight face but then sighed as a small smile embraced his lips. He stomped on Clove's foot and then walked towards the infant who held out his arms. Cato took him from Stella as Clove called him every name imaginable under the yellow sun while clutching her toe. Cato stuck his tongue out at her and kissed Zack. Clove shot him another evil glare before taking Stella's arm. "Let's go. This ungrateful bastard does not deserve our company."

Cato shook his head. "Uh uh." He said, shaking his head. He placed Zack in Clove's arms and slipped an arm around Stella. "She's not going anywhere."

Clove's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that! She's_ my_ friend!"

Cato raised an eyebrow. "And _we_ happen to be lovers."

Clove huffed and stomped out of the office. Just before she closed the door, she turned and said. "I'll be down at Thresh's office."

Cato nodded and closed the door. He then took Stella into his arms and kissed her. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He whispered when they broke away." He kissed her again. "I shouldn't have done that." Another kiss. "Forgive me?" Another kiss.

Stella pulled away for a second. "Of course." He kissed her again and then nipped her neck. Stella stopped him. "Someone could walk in." She said.

Cato shook his head. "No one's going to walk in." He bit her neck again and then kissed her coller bone.

Just then a tall, slender woman walked in. She stopped when she saw the couple. Stella instantly pushed Cato away and zipped her jacket back up. The woman blinked twice before her eyes hardened. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Here are the files you ordered, Cato." She said and handed Cato a small pile of blue files.

Cato took the files and Stella frowned when she noticed that his face had gone blank. The female turned to Stella. "And who might you be?" She asked.

Stella smiled. "Stella." She extended a hand. "And you are?"

The woman sniffed and straightened her back. "Sorry, but I do not shake hands."

Stella tilted her head. "Oh." She felt Cato's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. His eyes were icy. "You can leave now." He growled.

The woman laughed. "Oh Cato! Is that any way to treat the mother of your child?" She answered.

Stella let out a small gasp and Cato tightened his grip on her waist. "Leave Gazelle." He said. "Now."

"This bitch of yours won't last long." Gazelle sneered.

Cato left Stella's side and opened the door to the office. "Get. Out."

Gazelle walked out of the room after shooting Stella another glare. Cato slammed the door after her and pushed a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that." He said.

Stella kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. Cato burried his face in Stella's hair. After a while he said, "Please don't leave me." His tone was soft and desprate.

Stella cupped his face in her hands. "Never." She answered and kissed him, sealing her promise.

* * *

After Stella, Zack and Clove left, Cato's father called him into his office. Richard crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Cato took a deep breath. "Sorry Father, it won't happen again."

"It better not." His father said. "Who was the younger girl?"

"Stella." Cato answered simply.

Richard gazed at his son and then gave him a cold smile. "She is with child already and you have not informed me."

Cato froze. "Father-"

"You are," Richard gave him a stern look, "dimissed."

Cato nodded slowly and turned around. As he gripped the door knob, his father said one last thing. "And when the child is born, be sure to _think_ before you take that _woman_ to bed again."

Cato didn't answer.


	11. Chapter 11: Gazelle

**A/N: Another long chapter! YAY! I just had to after you guys gave me such awesome reviews! **

* * *

Sophia was enraged, to say the least. Cato had just told her what Richard had said to him and she had lost it. She flung her arms into the air in anger. "Zat_ imbécile_! Zat-"

Cato jumped up from the chair and clamped a hand over his mother's mouth. "Mom! Stella or Clove might hear." He said. Just then the aforementioned women walked in. Clove crossed her arms over her chest. "Stella and Clove have _already_ heard."

Stella sat down in a chair and looked up at the mother and son. "You should have told me." She said to Cato.

Cato glared at his mother for not keeping her voice down and sat down next to Stella. "It doesn't matter. My father is always like that. He doesn't like anyone."

Stella looked away. "From what you told me, he liked Gazelle."

Cato winced. "Yeah, he did." He answered softly.

Stella's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said and she turned back to hug Cato. Cato pulled her close and Sophia let out a small sigh of happiness. And then she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number. Cato and Stella looked up at her and she winked at them before smiling sweetly and putting the phone on speaker. "Bonjour my love." She began and Cato grinned as he realized she had called his father. He mouthed _"Use English"_ to Sophia and she nodded.

Richard let out a sigh and answered. "Hello, Sophia. Might I ask why you decided to disturb me at such an hour?"

Sophia made an innocent face. "Well, my love, I waz juzt mizzing you."

Richard paused before saying, "You've decided to come home?"

"Non non! I will come back after a year." His wife answered.

There was another pause and then, "_A year_?"

"Why, of courze. I 'ave to be 'ere when my pet- grandchild iz born." Her voice changed and she glared into the phone. "In all of ze yearz I 'ave been married to you, I do not zink you 'ave said such a hideouz thing before." She growled. Richard caught on easily. His voice was stern as well. "He slept with a girl and got her _pregnant_ without even telling me!"

Sophia was shouting now too. "You alwayz told him to get a fille!"

"So?! He could have at least tried to get a_ 'fille'_ who was_ proper_. God knows how many men that girl had been with." Richard yelled. Stella paled instantly and Cato gritted his teeth. Clove pushed up her sleeves in anger.

Sophia's mouth dropped open in shock. "WHAT?! 'Ow _dare_ you?! You do not know Stella! You alwayz liked zat myxine and when she left mon fils wiz a son, you _did not_ care! But_ I_ care! _I_ care about my son and Stella and Zack and zis new baby and I will _not_ 'ave you taking away everyzing zat is preciouz to 'im juzt becauze you zink zat Stella iz not _proper_! 'E will 'ave zis baby and _a dozen more_ and you will stay away from 'im and Stella and zeire babiez. _And. From._ _Moi_." She took a deep breath. "Az soon az I put zis phone down, I will call my lawyerz. I am done wiz zis nonzenze and I will not tolerate you anymore if you will not accept my son for his choicez. "

Richard didn't say anything for a while and Sophia was about to turn off the phone when he finally said something. "We've been married for 24 years. You're just going to throw that all away for a girl you hardly know and a child that will be born out of wedlock?"

Sophia's eyes turned soft and she smiled sadly. "My son waz born out of wedlock too." She said. "And I threw everyzing away for 'im." She turned off the phone and stared at it for a while before snapping it in two and throwing it against the wall. She was crying now and held her face in her hands. Cato walked to her and wrapped his arms around her but she just gently pushed him away. "Not now, Cheri. Pleaze."

Cato looked defeated as he said, "You never told me I was born out of wedlock."

Sophia shook her head slightly. "It waz never zomezing to boazt about."

Cato nodded before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Clove looked at Sophia once before running after him. Stella watched as the elder woman sobbed into her hands and tried to compose herself. She stood up and placed a hand gently on Sophia's shoulder. Sophia looked up and when she realized it was Stella, she pulled her into her arms. "I am zo zorry for hiz behavior." She sniffed. "He wazn't alwayz like zis. Zis _hateful_."

Stella nodded and rubbed Sophia's back soothingly. "People change." She said in a soft voice.

Sophia sniffed again. "But not like zis. Richard waz never like zis."

Stella silently listened to Sophia as she told her everything. She told her about meeting Richard when she was young and wild and crazy. And how she had fallen in love with him even though he was an American and she was a French woman whose parents had high standards. Even though Richard was a wealthy business person, they didn't accept him. They told her to stay away from him but she was too in love with the man who had shown her a different world. A world where she was wanted and loved and not where she was taught only to be a proper woman with no feelings about anything. She told her parents about her child and she was cut off of her heritage. She lost everything except for her child... and her lover. Richard took her back with him. To America. To a new place where she took time to settle. Sophia told Stella about raising Cato, her sweet little boy. She told her about suffering three miscarriages before she finally realized that she was meant to have only one child. And that one child had been just perfect for her.

"And 'e would alwayz be perfect for me." Sophia finished. "Juzt like 'iz father waz."

Sophia continued holding on to Stella as she wiped her tears. "You remind moi of myzelf." She said. "But ze men we both choze are very different."

Stella kissed Sophia's right cheek and then her left one. "Why doesn't Cato know about him being born out of wedlock?" She asked.

"Ze topic never came up." Sophia answered. "And I did not know 'ow to tell 'im."

Stella nodded. "I think you should tell him anyway."

"Oui, I muzt." Sophia replied and patted Stella's head in gratitude. The woman walked out of the room, leaving Stella alone with her thoughts. After a while Clove walked in. She shrugged at Stella. "They're talking."

Stella sat down on a chair. "That's great."

Clove plopped down next to her. "Cato looked awful. I thought he was going to start bawling too. I had to shake him a few times to make him stop."

Stella blinked twice in surprise. "You _shook_ him? Clove, maybe I should go after Cato next time."

Clove grinned. "Sure, and I will take care of ze French fillet."

"I think it's fille. Not fillet." Stella corrected.

Clove rolled her eyes. "Oui, oui." She muttered.

* * *

Stella pushed open the door to the bedroom and walked in, trying to keep her footsteps as silent as she could. She let out a small sigh when she saw that Cato's back was to her side of the bed and he was asleep. Stella crept into bed and was just about to pull the blanket over Cato when he turned around and engulfed her in a warm hug. Stella's eyes widened but she didn't dare turn on the table lamp and instead wrapped her arms around Cato's waist as best as she could. He was shaking slightly and Stella rubbed his back gently. "We'll be okay." Stella whispered. "I promise."

* * *

Clove had stayed over the night, insisting that her presence would be needed in the morning. However when breakfast was served, Cato was back to normal. Even Sophia was a bit surprised.

"Stop looking at me like that." Cato said for the fifth time. Stella was feeding Zack oatmeal and Sophia and Clove were gazing at Cato as if he had just dropped down from the sky.

Clove felt Cato's forehead. "You sure you're alright?" She asked for the fifth time as well.

Cato groaned. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Clove and Sophia exchanged a confused look and then turned to Stella. Clove leaned forward. "Okay Ell, fess up. What did you do?"

Stella shrugged. "Nothing." She answered simply.

Sophia and Clove looked back at Cato and then at Stella and then at each other. Finally Clove shrugged too. "Whatever." She said and took a bite out of a pear. "At least he isn't destroying everything in his path."

Cato gave her an annoyed look. "Shut up Clover. When have I ever destroyed everything in my path?"

Clove's eyes widened. "Have we forgotten so soon what happened yesterday? If it weren't for Stella, you would've probably run me over too."

Cato whacked her on the back of her head. "Bitch." He muttered.

"Asshole." Clove shot back.

Cato rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be late." He said and stood up.

Clove snickered. "You always do that whenever I diss you."

Cato pushed Clove's chair and grinned as she fell on the floor. He grabbed his laptop bag and ruffled Zack's hair before kissing the top of his head. Zack gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Cato kissed both of Sophia's cheeks and then bent down to kiss Stella. "See you later, chipmunk." He said and winked before walking out.

Clove gazed at Stella suspiciously. "What did he mean by that?"

Stella smiled. "Lunch date." She answered. "At 12:30."

Clove's mouth dropped open. "What about me?! I wanna have a lunch date too!"

Stella picked Zack up and proceeded to wipe his face. "You can come too if you'd like."

Sophia gave Clove a death glare. "No, chéri, Clove and moi will stay 'ome."

Stella laughed as Clove huffed and muttered something like, "Stuck at home... fish fillet... wanna lunch date."

"Zack will keep you company." Stella suggested as she finished cleaning the infant. "Wouldn't Zack like that?" She kissed Zack's nose.

Clove grinned. "Oh yes, me and Zackie can go on a lunch date!"

Sophia shook her head. "Non, you will stay 'ome. My petit-enfant can not go out in zuch weather."

Clove banged her head against the table. "I swear the world is against me." She mumbled.

* * *

In the end, Clove accompanied Stella to the lunch date. Clove had called Thresh and asked him if she could visit during his lunch hour and he had agreed. Stella had picked up a bouquet of white roses from the florist even though Clove had told her that flowers were what guys gave to girls, not the other way around. The man at the lobby was the same from before and he glared at Clove. "Not you again." He grumbled.

"Is that any way to greet someone? I'm going to file a complaint against you." Clove retorted.

Matthew waved his hand. "Sure, sure, go ahead. You nearly got me fired last time, why don't you get me completely fired this time?"

Clove grabbed his tie and pulled it until his face was only a mere inch away from hers. "You can count on it, bastard." She growled.

Stella removed Matthew's tie from Clove's hand before he died of suffocation and smiled at the bewildered man before pushing Clove towards the elevator. They arrived at the 13th floor and walked towards the Vice CEO's office. Clove pushed open the door and grinned when she saw Cato. "Yo! I made it!" She exclaimed and began sliding across the polished floors. Cato's eyes widened and he gave Stella a questioning look. "Where did she come from?" He asked.

"Sophia decided she wanted some bonding time with Zack so Clove called Thresh and he told her it was fine if she came too." Stella explained and handed Cato the flowers. "I thought those would look nice on the side table."

Cato nodded and placed the flowers in a vase on his table before grabbing Clove's arm. "Alright, out you go." He said and pulled her towards the door. Clove stopped when the door opened. Stella instantly recognized the tall figure as Gazelle. Clove turned red when she saw her and Cato's face went blank like before.

Gazelle raised an eyebrow when she saw Stella. "Stella, right?" She asked.

Stella nodded slowly as Clove stepped between Cato and Gazelle as if shielding him from her piercing green eyes even though she only reached his shoulders. "What are _you_ doing here,_ Gazelle_?"

"I _work_ here,_ Clove_." Gazelle answered haughtily.

"You don't work inside Cato's office." Clove growled.

"Yes, well, I can't help it if Mr. Richard wants me to come here more often than I'd like." Gazelle looped a few strands of raven black hair around her finger and turned to Cato. "I need the files I gave you yesterday. Turns out they're the ones Mr. Richard needs as well."

"I'll give them to him later." Cato answered. "You can leave now."

Gazelle wandered over to the sofa and sat down. "I don't know, I quite like it here."

Clove was about to say something when Cato shot a quick, "Fine." And wrapped an arm around Stella before leading her out the door. Clove followed behind, her face redder than before. "What the hell Cato?! You're just going to let her do that?!"

"I don't want to waste time arguing with her. She wouldn't have changed her mind anyway." Cato replied. "You know how she is."

Clove nodded. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**A/N: I hate Gazelle too ;) **

**In the next chapter, you'll be meeting someone! Someone related to Stella... **


	12. Chapter 12: Matthew

**A/N: Your reviews make me SO happy. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it for you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter has the much awaited Cato/Stella scene!**

* * *

Cato watched with an amused smile as Clove bickered with Matthew. They were at it again. She had decided to drop by to give Cato and Thresh a piece of Stella's homemade chocolate cake when Matthew had turned off the elevators because he didn't want Clove disturbing everyone... Again. Stella had quickly called Cato when Clove started fighting with Matthew. Just as Clove grabbed Matthew's collar, Cato decided to step in. He pulled Clove away and gave Matthew an apologetic smile before shaking Clove. "Clover, how many times have I told you not to disturb Matthew?"

Matthew rubbed his neck before saying, "Your name is Clover?"

Clove glared at him. "No, it's CLOVE. Cato's the idiot who started that."

"Clover sounds better." Matthew said.

Clove's expression changed to surprise. "Really?"

Matthew nodded and Clove tilted her head. "You know, Matt suits you better than Matthew."

Cato exchanged a bewildered look with Stella as he watched Matthew laugh along with Clove. He looked back at his childhood friend and then grabbed her and whispered, "Who are you and what have you done to Clover?"

Clove rolled her eyes before saying a quick good-bye to Matthew. Cato watched as she walked to the elevator. Stella shrugged and walked after her and Cato ran after the two of them. The three of them got off at the 5th floor which had been named Le Café. Thresh waved to them from a table and they walked over and took their seats. Clove handed Cato the box of cake. Just then, a tall, brown haired man tripped over Clove's chair's leg, causing both of them to fall onto the floor. The man quickly stood up and offered Clove a hand. "I'm so sorry," he began. "I should've been watching where I was going."

Clove took his hand and he helped her up. Cato smiled at the young man. "You shouldn't be sorry, Seth. Clove fully deserved that." He shrugged. "If I were you, I would have left her on the floor."

Clove shot Cato a look of pure hate before grabbing a piece of cake and biting into it. Seth smiled back at Cato before running a hand through his hair. "I should go now, I still haven't finished those calculations you told me to. I'll get right on those."

Cato shook his head. "No, they aren't that important. Take your time. Why don't you join us?"

Seth was about to refuse when Cato pulled him down onto a chair. "I mean it when I say 'take your time'. Have some cake." Cato offered him the box and Seth took a small piece. He bit into it and instantly stopped chewing. Seth gave Cato a confused look. "Um, who baked this?" He asked.

Cato gestured towards Stella. "Stella did. Why?"

Seth studied Stella before putting the cake down. "My mother used to make cake like that. I didn't know if anyone else had the ability to bake like that too."

Stella gave Seth a small smile. "My mother did too. It was her secret recpie."

Seth frowned before looking at the cake again and then at Stella. His face paled slightly before he stood up. "I should go now." He said. "I need to do something." He politely nodded at Stella before turning around and walking away. Clove gave Cato a confused look. "Am I the only one who found that guy... weird?"

Cato frowned. "Definitely not." He answered slowly.

* * *

Being pregnant had caused Stella to have night cravings. For food. She would wake up in the middle of the night and want something to eat. That particular night, she woke up two hours after midnight, craving... ice cream. Stella sighed and gently pushed the blanket away, careful not to disturb Cato. She padded across the floor to the door and then slipped out, making her way downstairs. She supported her 5 month baby bump while she carefully climbed down the stairs. Finally arriving in the kitchen, Stella looked around for a bowl before grabbing the ice cream carton from the freezer. She scooped herself two scoops of ice cream and then settled back on a chair to eat it. She was just about to finish it when she heard footsteps. Stella turned around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Cato.

"Again?" He asked.

Stella nodded. "Yep."

"What is it for this time?" Cato sat down next to her.

"Ice cream." Stella answered. "Do you want some?"

Cato shook his head and looked at the bowl. "Nearly done?"

"Yeah, I only wanted a little bit this time." Stella smiled as she remembered last time she had gotten ice cream cravings at night. Cato had to drive all around town just to find a shop that was open to buy more after Stella had finished two cartons.

Cato smiled and kissed Stella softly. "That's a relief." He said after pulling away. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Stella finished the last of her ice cream and placed the bowl on the table, not taking any notice to the fact that Cato had unbuttoned the top button of her nightgown. Stella began to get up but Cato pulled her back down. "Not yet." He whispered and bit the side of her neck.

Stella turned red. "Cato what are you-"

Cato growled as if to tell Stella to be quiet and continued to bite down her neck. She squeaked when he bit her extra hard on her collarbone. "That's going to leave a mark." She whispered.

"That's the point." Cato answered and licked the spot he had just bitten. Stella didn't say anything as Cato shifted Stella to her side and kissed her again. More passionately this time. After a while, Cato pulled away and picked Stella up. "We need to get to the bedroom before I do anything else."

Stella laughed. "I love you, Cato."

"I love you too." He answered and kissed her again.

* * *

Stella woke up in the morning wrapped up in Cato's arms. She didn't move and looked up to see Cato's cheek resting against hers. Stella watched him sleep with a small smile, he looked so cute like that. His hair was falling over his forehead and a few strands tickled Stella's ear. His breathing was light and his grip on her felt as if he was trying to keep her protected from all of the evils of the world. Stella gently pushed him away and shifted slightly so her baby bump could be more comfortable. Cato moaned and blinked open his eyes. "Thanks for waking me up." He mumbled.

"The baby was uncomfortable." Stella said.

Cato's expression changed. "Is he alright now? Is he comfortable?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

"He's fine, Cato." Stella answered and kissed the tip of his nose. "Stop worrying."

Cato nodded slowly. "Just... Just tell me if he gets uncomfortable again, okay?"

Stella smiled. "I will." She kissed his cheek and then his forehead. Cato slid his hand onto the baby bump and rubbed it as if trying to assure himself that the baby was fine. He continued rubbing it and then smiled before kissing Stella. "Thank you."

"For what?" Stella asked.

"For taking such good care of him." Cato replied.

"He's mine too." Stella said. "So is Zack. They're both my babies."

Cato grinned. "Yeah they are."


	13. Chapter 13: Drake

**A/N: I got a chapter out! While having exams. Yay! I kinda have an easy paper next so I wanted to get this out for you guys. It's long too. Reviews would be really nice seeing as I wrote this up while having Final Exams. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday nights were officially movie nights. Stella insisted that they watch movies that were both comedic and romantic while Cato wanted action or a thriller. Clove was the one that suggested that the watch a horror movie. And the perfect horror movie was_ 'Insidious_'.

"It has a bit of romance in it and it's a thriller too. We'll all get what we want." Clove insisted.

Cato shook his head. "No way. Last time we watched a horror movie, chipmunk stayed awake all night and wouldn't let me sleep either. And that was when she wasn't pregnant. Now she is, and staying awake all night is not good for her health."

"Maybe you should have thought of that_ before_ getting her pregnant." Clove mumbled.

Cato glared at her. "Let's just watch _'Speed'_. It has romance and a bit of comedy."

"Yeah, but no horror." Clove held up _'Insidious'_ in her right hand and_ 'Speed'_ in her left hand. "Look, Ella, you decide which movie we should watch."

Stella got up from the sofa and while gently rubbing the baby bump to keep the baby relaxed, pointed to _'Insidious'_. "I don't have a problem with watching a horror movie."

"No, the problem is what happens_ after_ you watch a horror movie." Cato said. "Fine, fine, we'll watch 'Insidious'. But if you keep me awake all night again, I will kick you out of my room."

"You are cruel." Clove muttered before putting the CD into the CD player. She sat back on the sofa and grabbed the large bowl of popcorn. Stella was eating non-buttered popcorn while Cato ate Bar-B-Q Pringles. The movie began and Stella tensed up instantly when she saw the beginning. But then she relaxed when Renai came into view.

_A while later..._

Stella clutched Cato's arm, her eyes tightly shut. Clove was holding a pillow over her eyes while Cato's eyes were wide as he swallowed hard. "God, what possessed you to get this movie?" He whispered.

"I didn't know this was going to happen." Clove whispered back as she held the pillow closer. "How should I have known that Dolton and Josh were a-astral projectors?"

Stella gulped as Josh walked up the attic and saw the red door. All three of them screamed when the spirit attacked Josh. Cato's head fell back against the back of the sofa and he exhaled slowly. "This isn't as scary as Grudge, but it's pretty close." He muttered.

Stella ran a hand over her sweaty forehead. Cato wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I am going to have... a heart attack." Stella answered. Cato pulled her closer and looked over to Clove who was peeking out from behind the pillow. Everything seemed to be going alright in the movie, Josh had entered the red door and was walking down the hall. All three of them let out a sigh of relief when Josh found Dolton. Stella was even ready to smile. But then the man with the fire on his face came into view and she paled.

At the end of the movie, Clove, Cato and Stella were clinging to each other. Clove looked like she was about to cry and Cato was paler than his white shirt. Stella's shoulders slumped and she sunk back onto the sofa. They remained silent, watching the credits until Clove burst out, "Thank the mighty Lord, the movie _finally_ ended."

Stella gave her a weak smile. "Hey, Clove, do you mind if I move to your room for the night? Cato is definitely going to kick me out tonight."

Cato's mouth dropped open as Clove nodded slowly. "Sure. No problem."

Cato instantly pulled Stella against his chest. "No way, you aren't going _anywhere_."

Clove raised an eyebrow. "Is the brave and mighty Cato _afraid_ to sleep alone?"

"What? I am _not_ scared or afraid. I just don't want Stella to sleep in someone else's room, that's all." Cato glared at Clove who had the You_-Really_-Think-I'm-Gonna-Believe-That-Lie look on her face.

Clove insisted that Stella sleep with her and Cato was growling that if she didn't shut up, he would kick _her_ out of the house. None of them noticed the shadow that passed silently through the hall and up the stairs. And no one saw it pick the sleeping infant up and disappear.

* * *

Stella sighed as she walked up the stairs. Clove had run to the bathroom after consuming her tenth glass of Coke and Cato was looking for sleeping bags since the three had decided to sleep together in the living room after Clove had admitted that she didn't want to sleep alone. Stella touched the wall to find her way as she walked down the hall. She didn't know why but she had a sudden bad feeling when she had heard a quiet shuffling sound from upstairs. She tried telling herself it was probably Sophia but even then she wanted to check on her and Zack to see if they were alright. Stella gently pushed open Sophia's bedroom door and smiled when she saw the French woman asleep on her large king-sized bed. Closing the door, Stella waddled to Zack's room. She pushed open the door and walked in. She grinned to herself when she saw the bump in the blanket on the crib. She was about to turn around when she realized that 'bump' wasn't moving. Zack always breathed heavily while he was asleep and now he seemed completely still. Stella walked to the crib after turning the lamp on and pushed back the blanket. Her eyes widened and she let out a blood-curdling scream when she saw only the brown teddy bear she had gotten Zack for his 6-month birthday, its owner no where in sight.

Cato and Clove came running down the hall when they heard the scream. Clove flicked on the light and Cato heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that Stella was unharmed. "Hey, hey, hey. What happened?" He asked, not noticing the empty crib or the tears that had made their way down Stella's cheeks.

Stella's face was pale and she hiccupped. "Z-Zack's g... gone." She whispered.

Cato furrowed his eyebrows and looked into the crib. His eyes widened and he gripped the sides of the crib as his breathing hitched. And that was when Stella fell forward in a faint. Clove shrieked as Cato caught Stella in his arms and then she placed a shivering hand on the doorknob to steady herself. "I'm calling the police."

* * *

The inspector nodded and noted something on his notepad. "We'll do what we can to find the baby, Sir. Do you have any recent pictures?"

Cato nodded slowly, still shaken and in shock, and asked his mother to bring Zack's picture. Sophia went to get a picture of her grandson. Clove had thought it would be a better idea to wake her up as well. Cato was glad to see that his mother was alright. Sophia had handled the situation in a much calmer way than the other three members of the household had. Stella had regained consciousness when Inspector Drake had arrived and she was sitting on the sofa, an untouched mug of coffee in her hands. Her eyes had lost their twinkle and she stared blankly at the mug which Sophia had insisted she drank. Inspector Drake asked Cato a few more questions, like what they were doing when Zack had most likely been kidnapped and when was the last time they had checked on him.

"Do you have a rivalry with anyone? Someone who could kidnap the child to get revenge or something? Enemies?" Drake asked.

Cato shook his head. "Most people don't know about Zack. And the people that do are close friends, family or employers. I don't know anyone who would want to kidnap him."

"And you are his mother?" The Inspector asked Stella.

Stella nodded slightly. "Yes, I am." She answered in a hoarse voice, not averting her eyes from the now cold mug of coffee. Clove sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the younger woman as Stella began crying again. Drake wrote something else on his notepad before closing it.

He pulled Cato aside. "It would be better if you got the young lady to bed. She's expecting, am I right?"

"Yes she is." Cato replied.

"Well, she needs to rest. Try to reassure her as much as you can that everything will be alright. From the look of it, she loves your son immensely and is quite shaken. This could affect her health."

Cato bit his bottom lip and Drake noticed the worried look on his face. "Don't worry, we will find your son." He said and gave him a small smile. "I will come again in the morning. Until then I'll issue you a few overnight guards just in case the kidnapper or kidnappers decide to return. If you remember anything important, please inform me. And it would be better if you turned your alarm system on."

Cato took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright."

Drake patted his back and left to the kitchen to call headquarters. Sophia handed him a picture of Zack. It was taken on Stella's birthday. She was holding Zack who was grinning at the camera while Cato stood next to them, gazing lovingly at the two of them.

Cato walked back to the living room, finding Clove trying to comfort a crying Stella. Clove saw him and stood up, patting the area where she had been sitting. Cato sat down next to Stella who hadn't realized that the two friends had switched spots. She had her face cradled in her hands and her knees were pulled up to her chest only being distanced by her protruding belly. Her shoulders shook slightly, overcome with emotion. Cato pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back. Stella continued crying and shifted closer to Cato. "My baby... Zack..." She whispered.

"Shh..." Cato kissed her forehead. "We'll find him. Don't worry, baby. We'll find him."

"I need him." Stella sniffed. "I need my baby."

"I know." Cato admitted. "And I'll bring him back to you."

Clove gazed at the wall and she felt the same emotions she had felt when Cato had called her that night. The night when Gazelle had hit Zack. She remembered how he had cried that night and she knew that the only thing that was preventing him from breaking down into tears now was Stella. If he began crying, Stella would get even more frightened than she already was and that could affect their unborn child. Clove's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. The inspector had left after telling Sophia about the two guards, Sammy and Thomas, who he had assigned to watch the house. Sophia was waiting outside for the guards to arrive and Cato and Stella were huddled close. Clove looked at the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Give the phone to Cato" A raspy voice answered.

Clove frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Give the phone to Cato." The person repeated and Clove handed the phone to Cato.

"Someone wants to talk to you." She said and Cato held the phone to his ear. Before he could say hello, the other person spoke.

"So, you informed the police already? I haven't even gotten started on my little game."

"Who are you?" Cato asked, his heart beating against his chest because he had a very good idea who the other person was.

"Hmm... Are you really that interested in finding out who I am?" The man laughed. "Shouldn't you be more worried about the baby I have here?" Cato heard a faint cry of "Dadda!"

Cato froze before hissing, "Don't you dare hurt him."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." The person laughed again. "I'm not going to hurt him at all." He paused before saying, "You are."

Cato gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you had a choice, between your beautiful mistress and unborn child or your other child, who would you choose?" The man stopped talking sensing the dread that had settled in Cato's stomach. "Or if I made the choice more clear, between your mistress, unborn child and best friend's family or your other child, then what?"

"Best friend's family?" Cato felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face.

"A certain man named... um, Finnick Odair? His son, what's his name again?" Cato instantly heard Annie's tortured screams.

"Poseidon." Cato whispered as his complexion whitened. "Fuck you."

"Not likely." The man said. "I already got rid of Finnick Odair. He was nuisance. Now, I only have sweet, confused Annie, a small child named Poseidon and... Zack."

Cato squeezed his eyes shut when he realized that this man, no,_ this monster_, had killed Finnick. The man who had been with him since the day he had found out about Zack. The man who had strengthened him and had his back no matter what. "What the fuck do you want?" Cato growled after a while.

Cato could almost see the satisfied smile that appeared on the man's face. "I want one person only... Stella."

Cato felt his hair stick to his sweaty forehead. "No."

"I think you will reconsider. Choose wisely, Cato. Stella or Zack? Or maybe you want Annie and Poseidon too? You can only save three people. One person stays with me. Be it Stella or Zack."

Cato could hardly get the question out. "Why?"

"Because she deserves much better than you, that is why." Cato heard the cruel laugh again. "Who can resist that beautiful body?"

"So you think I'm going to hand her over to you for you to rape?" Cato felt his blood began to boil. He wasn't about to let anyone touch his chipmunk.

"Yes, you will. You will hand her over for me to_ rape_."

And the phone went dead.

* * *

**A/N: I'm mean. Really, really cruel. I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this story, I've decided to join you guys on the roller coaster instead of being the conductor. **


	14. Chapter 14: Malcolm

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. I only got two reviews last time but that's not a huge deal. As long as read it and like it! So... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Who was it?" Stella asked, wiping her tears with a tissue Clove had handed her.

Cato didn't answer, the phone slipping from his hand as he turned around and pulled Stella against his chest, his arms holding her close. Stella was startled and even more surprised when she realized that Cato was crying and trembling. "Cato? Cato?" She gently ran her hand through his hair, pushing it back from his sweaty forehead. "Cato, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I won't let him take you." He whispered, his tears falling onto her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Clove asked.

Cato buried his face in Stella's hair. "He called. The man who has Zack."

Stella's eyes widened and welled up as she pulled away, cupping Cato's face in her hands. "Zack? He has our baby?"

Cato nodded solemnly. "He wants an exchange." He said softly. Clove raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. Cato looked away. "He wants you."

Stella frowned. "Me? What..."

Clove had began chewing on her bottom lip, something Stella had never seen her do. "Tell us the entire conversation."

Cato began from the beginning, telling them everything. Stella and Clove both paled when he told them about Annie and Poseidon and a tear fell down Clove's cheek when he told them about Finnick's untimely death. Stella whimpered when he finished and Cato's arms wrapped around her again as she started crying. "He'll hurt them. He'll hurt Zack. He'll hurt Annie and Poseidon. They don't deserve this."

Cato's eyebrows furrowed. "Stella, what are you saying? Do you actually-"

"Cato, he killed Finnick. This man is capable of doing anything." Stella said.

_"You want me to hand you over to him?!"_ Cato's voice was getting angrier. _"After what he said?!"_

"He killed Finnick. He's torturing Annie and is probably hurting Zack too." Stella argued.

"So?" Cato demanded. And then his voice dropped to a whisper. "You want me to give you and my unborn child up?"

Stella's eyes fell as Cato's hand found her baby bump. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought that there wasn't really a solution to this situation. He would lose Stella or Zack. Maybe both... "I don't know what to do, Stella. I can't lose you. I'm scared. Zack's my baby. I-I can't lose him."

Stella hugged him. "I'm sorry for being so rash. I'm scared too. For Annie, Poseidon and Zack. Should we call Inspector Drake?"

"I'll call him." Clove offered. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled his number, exiting the room. Cato cried as Stella rubbed his back, tears falling down the sides of her own face. Clove returned a while later. "He's coming in tewnty minutes."

Stella nodded absent-mindedly. "Where's Maman?" She asked.

"Outside. Waiting for Sammy and Thomas." Clove answered. By now, Cato had calmed down and he stood up.

"I'm going to go get some water." He said slowly. Stella kissed him on the forehead and wiped away his tears before he left.

"I'm going to go get her. I'll feel much better if she was here with us." Stella stood up as well and walked towards the door. She stepped out into the darkness and looked around the driveway, calling for Sophia. "Maman? Maman?" Stella looked around as her heart beat quickened. And then she saw her. Sophia's dark figure with her back turned towards her. Stella heaved a sigh of relief. "Maman, why didn't you re-" She began when the elder woman turned around. Stella's eyes widened when she saw the tears streaming down the French woman's cheeks and the piece of duct tape on her mouth. A figure appeared next to her, holding a gun against Sophia's forehead. Stella didn't recognize the tall man with the dark complexion. He smirked.

"How nice of you to join us." He said.

Before she knew it, two men had grabbed Stella's arms, holding them behind her and wrapping them roughly with duct tape. Stella struggled, lashing out on the two men. "Stop it! Get off of me!" She kicked and tried to pull her hands out of their grasp.

Another man appeared from the shadows and walked towards her. "You're the same as we last saw you." He began. "No wonder the boss wants you." He nodded at the other man. "Scream his name. Call for your beloved Cato."

Stella glared at him before kicking him in his soft spot. It was difficult, especially with her protruding belly almost getting in the way, but she managed to hit him. The man doubled over and cursed as the two men who were holding Stella yanked her hands harder behind her back. The man straightened after a while and pulled a gun out of his back pocket. He pointed it directly at Stella's baby bump. "You wanna do that again, bitch?" He growled.

Stella's eyes widened and the man's smirk returned. "Two lives at risk. What to do, hm?" She heard the clicking of both guns. "Shout for Cato. Call for him and that friend of his."

Stella wanted to do nothing but wrap her arms around her kicking baby to reassure him. The man pushed the gun against her baby bump and she felt a shiver run down her spine. This man was threatening to kill her baby. _Cato_ and her baby. "Yell for him." The man commanded again.

"Why?" Stella asked bitterly. "So you can kill him?"

"Precisely." The man answered. "Hurry up."

The nose of the gun dug deeper into her stretched skin. "I'm not going to call him." Stella said firmly. The idea of Cato dying had caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. Something about his expression told Stella that he wasn't going to shoot at her baby bump even if she provoked him.

"You had better." The man looked at the other man who grabbed Sophia's head and slammed it against the wall. Stella's eyes widened in shock and she screamed as Sophia fell into unconsciousness. Her head had split open with a sickening crack. The man was about to slam her head against the wall again when Stella shouted, "I'll do it! Stop! I'll do it!"

"Good girl." The man whispered. "Go on."

Stella squeezed her eyes. "Cato!" She screamed. "CATO!" Tears had began to slip down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were burning from crying so much. "Clove! Clove! CATO! CLOVE!"

The door flung open in a second. Stella slumped against the two men, her eyes still shut and burning, afraid to see Cato's face. He heard her yell, "Stella!" And when she opened her eyes, she saw him being held down by three black-suit clad men. Clove was struggling against two other men. Cato's eyes met hers and she whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

And it was then she felt a sudden flame of anger ignite inside her. These men were holding her beloved. They were holding the three people she loved most and had kidnapped her child while threatening the life of the other. She pushed herself up, her icy brown eyes gazing at the man who was still holding the gun against her baby. "Let go of them right now." She growled.

"What?" He asked with an amused smile. "What did little star say?"

"LET GO OF MY FAMILY!" She yelled. "LET GO OF THEM RIGHT NOW!"

"And why should I?"

Stella took a deep breath. "Because I'll go with you if you do."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do whatever it is you want me to do. Just let go of my family. Let them all go." Stella caught Cato and Clove's wide eyes from the corner of her eye.

Cato shook his head furiously. "No! Stella, no!"

The man considered it before smiling. "Little star, you'll be going with me and so will they. That just makes the game more exciting."

She felt him stuff a cloth over her mouth and the last thing she heard was Cato yelling her name and then everything went black.

* * *

Stella woke up in a brightly lit room. The room was spacious and everything was redwood. Stella sat up and rubbed her red, swollen eyes. The door opened and a tall man with white-blonde hair walked in. His eyes were grey and they softened when they saw Stella. He walked to her and smiled. He had well-defined cheekbones and a stubble. He was dressed in a black button down shirt with the first three buttons open and black trousers. He looked around 22 years old. The man touched Stella's cheek and caressed it. Stella pushed his hand away. "Where's Cato?" She asked in a blank tone.

The man's eyes hardened. "Dead." He answered simply.

Stella's heart beat against her chest and she shook her head. "You're lying to me. Where. Is. He."

"I told you already," The man sat down next to her. "He's dead."

"No he isn't." Stella gritted her teeth and then lunged at him. He was surprised by the sudden attack and didn't have time to react before she jumped off the bed. She ran to the door and yanked it open. The man cursed under his breath and ran after her. Stella ran down the hallway, all the while rubbing her baby bump and whispering, "Mommy needs to stop running, doesn't she? Don't worry baby, she will after she finds your daddy and your elder brother."

She knew the man was running after her and it was then she was hit by a wave of nausea. "Oh no, baby. Not now. Please not now." She felt her head begin to spin and she stopped suddenly, doubling over. Pain pierced through her head as she clutched her baby bump. She nearly screamed out loud because of the intense pain. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her up. "Now where do you think you're going?"

Stella tried pushing him away but with the pain in her head and nausea, she couldn't see straight. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Butterfly, calm down." The man picked up the thrashing woman bridal style.

Stella froze. "Did you just..." He had called her butterfly. That was impossible. This man couldn't be... "Malcolm?" She squeaked.

His face broke into a warm smile. "You recognized me." He whispered.

Stella was about to shower him with questions. How are you? Where did you disappear off to? How have you spent the last 10 years of your life? Did you miss me? Do you remember our promises...? And then she realized that _he_ had kidnapped her family and was holding Annie and Poseidon hostage. _He_ had killed Finnick. Stella's expression instantly hardened. She pushed him away and nearly toppled onto the floor but managed to land on her feet. "You killed Finnick." She accused.

Malcolm shrugged. "Not quite. My right-hand man did."

"You're the one who hired those-those _thugs_ who hurt Maman and probably hurt Cato and Clove too." Stella took a step back.

"I did and they didn't." Malcolm confirmed and took a step forward.

"Where is Cato? Where are Maman and Clove?" Stella narrowed her eyes. "Where is Zack?"

Malcolm smiled a cold smile. "Oh, you don't mean that little brat who's been calling for his Mommy and Daddy, do you? He's dead. I got rid of him a while before you decided to finally wake up."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Stella screamed. He couldn't have killed Zack. He couldn't have. How could he have killed a baby? "WHERE IS MY BABY?" Her throat hurt from screaming so much and her eyes burned with tears again.

"Shut up!" Malcolm yelled. "He is not your baby!"

Stella shook her head slowly, backing away from Malcolm. "Who are you?" She asked finally. "You are _not_ Malcolm. I don't know you."

Malcolm's expression changed. He looked at the wall, his eyes now slightly watery, before taking a deep breath. "Do you remember the promises you made me?" His voice was soft.

Stella stopped. "Yes... Yes I do." She answered, remembering a small girl with two brown ponytails sticking out on either side of her head and a slightly taller boy with messy white-blonde hair holding hands. She remembered what the boy had said to the girl and what the girl had said back, nodding enthusiastically.

"You promised that no matter what, you would always find a way back to me. That you would always be there to hold my small hand in your strong one. That you would be there to wipe my tears and hug me when I needed a hug. You promised that we would always be together." Stella recounted the words of the small boy.

"And you promised that when you turned 18 and I turned 23, we would get married. That we would have our own family and we wouldn't die. We would raise our children and then our grandchildren and maybe if we were lucky, even our great-grandchildren. And we would buy a small cottage by the ocean where we would go every summer. You promised that no matter what, you would always love me and only me." A tear slipped down Malcolm's cheek as he recalled kissing the small brunette for the first time. She had instantly pulled away and gone, "Ew! Malcolm, that was yucky. Mommy says only grown-ups kiss." But when he was about to turn away, she had kissed him.

Stella wiped away her own tears. "Malcolm, we were kids then. It's much different now."

"No it isn't." Malcolm said. "I still love you. I want to keep my promises to you."

For a second, Stella almost wanted to hug him. And then she remembered how she had ended up in the ghostly mansion. "You hurt so many people just so you could be with me?" Her tone had a sharp edge to it.

"No." Malcolm replied simply. "This wasn't my idea. I didn't want to kill your friend. I didn't want to threaten you with Zack or Annie or Poseidon. I didn't want to kidnap Clove."

"Then who?" Stella demanded. "Who decided all of this?"

"I did."

Stella whirled around and came face-to-face with a familiar tall brunette. "Seth?"

Seth smiled. "No." He engulfed Stella in a hug. "Leon."

Stella's eyes widened and she pulled away. "That's impossible. Y-you're dead."

"No I'm not, dear sister. No I'm not."


	15. Chapter 15: Leon

**A/N: Lots of questions, eh? Don't worry, they'll get answered soon! Some will get answered in this chapter, so enjoy! **

* * *

Stella looked at Leon with her eyes wide and her face pale. Leon pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back. "You've been well?" He asked in a hoarse voice and Stella knew he was trying to hold back his tears. Stella felt bitterness take over her. She pushed Leon away, willing her eyes not to well up and glared at him.

"Stop _lying_ to me. You aren't real." She growled.

Leon was shocked. He reached out and touched Stella's cheek. "I am, Stella. I am real. I'm right here."

That made her angrier. "All those years, _you lied to me_? _Grandma_ lied to me? _Grandpapa_ lied to me? All of those counslors I met who tried to help me get over your sudden death, they lied to me?"

Leon took a step closer. "No they didn't Stella, they told you what they knew."

"Then where were you? Where did you hide all of these years? Why weren't you there when Mom and Dad died?" Stella demanded. She narrowed her eyes. "I want answers."

Leon sighed. "And you will get answers." He took Stella's arm and gently tugged her towards a room. He opened the door, making sure Malcolm was following, and stepped inside. Malcolm locked the door and Stella found herself being pushed down onto a chair. Leon sat down next to her and Malcolm took her hand, standing besides her. Leon took a deep breath and began talking.

_"Leo, do you 'ave to go?" An eight-year old girl asked her elder brother._

_Leon picked her up and wiped her tears. "Yes, I do, sweetheart. You'll take care of Mom and Dad, right? While I'm gone?"_

_Stella nodded, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "When will you come back?"_

_"Soon, little star, soon. I promise." Leon intertwined his pinky with Stella's in a pinky promise. He then kissed the small girl's forehead and put her down. He hugged his parents and waved good-bye as he walked away. Stella started crying again and hugged her father around his legs. Stephan picked her up and cradled her in his arms as best as he could._

_"He'll come back, Ella. He promised." He said, reassuring the small girl that his brother would come back. His wife sniffed and took her youngest child into her arms, holding her close to herself. That was all the comfort she had at the moment. _

**_X-X-X _**

_"Leon, you said you would come." Lilly said into the phone. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Stella was still coloring at the table and twisted the phone cord around her finger, something she did when she was worried. _

_"Mom, I can't come right now. The CEO needs me to stay." Leon tried explaining his situation. _

_Lilly rubbed her temple. "Can't you tell him to let you off for a few days? We haven't seen you since you came for Christmas break. It's been four months!" _

_"I can't tell him that. He needs me to stay!" Leon was losing his patience. _

_"I miss my son." Lilly whispered. "I just want to see you to make sure you're all right." _

_She heard Leon sigh. "I can't come right now. I'll tell you when I'm free." And with that he put the phone down. _

**_X-X-X_**

_Stella crouched in the dark hall, clutching the teddy bear to her chest. Her parents were shouting again. _

_"He said he would come!" Stella could hear the frustration in her voice._

_"And he will when he has the time!" Stephan yelled. "He isn't a child anymore, Lilly. He has his own life!" _

_"Are you saying that you want me to completely forget about my own child?" Lilly demanded. _

_"I didn't say that." Stephan growled in anger, his voice surprisingly low. _

_Stella felt tears well up in her eyes and then she wiped them away as a brilliant idea came to her. She crept down the stairs and silently unlocked the door, stepping out into the darkness. _

**_X-X-X _**

_"What are you doing here, sweetie?" A kind lady asked. She was out for a midnight walk when she had seen a small girl clutching a teddy bear, walking around in the dully lit park. "Where are your parents?" _

_"My parents are at 'ome." The small girl answered. "I 'ave to go get my brother."_

_"Where's your brother, honey? Is he at the park?" The kind lady bent down next to the girl. _

_The girl shook her head. "No, 'e lives in Miny-soda. I 'ave to get 'im."_

_The lady frowned and then pulled out her cell phone. This child was definitely lost. _

**_X-X-X_**

_Stephan's and Lilly's bodies were cremeted after their untimely death. Stella was at the police station where the lady had taken her after much coaxing. Lilly had nearly lost it when she opened her daughter's door to find an empty bed. They were relieved when the police had called but they never made it. A drunk driver was coming home from a late-night drinking and his car had hit their car, hurling it to the side of the building where it crushed the couple sitting within. The next day Stella had a tearful 10th birthday without her parents and without her elder brother. Two days later, she was told that her brother had drowned. Her grandmother came to pick her up and Stella followed her quietly, clutching a worn old teddy bear to her chest as tears flowed down her cheeks. _

**_X-X-X_**

_Leon was in fact, not dead in any way. He had received the news that his parents had died and he instantly had known who had done it. He faked his death, wanting the world to forget he was there. His boss helped him as much as he could seeing as Leon's parent's death had been partially his fault. The two of them went into hiding, trying to find enough information to frame the man who had mercilessly killed an innocent couple. They didn't, unfortunately. And after eight years of searching, Leon decided to take matters into his own hands. The CEO had died by then, having suffered a heart attack, and the responsibility of the entire company fell onto Leon's shoulders. Not that he minded, of course. It was because of the goddamned company that his parents had died. _

Leon sat back, running a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. "Now do you understand why I did what I did?"

Stella remained silent, her hand cold in Malcolm's. And then she looked up at Leon. "What does this have to do with Cato, Maman, Zack and Clove?"

Leon gazed into his sister's eyes. "Cato's father is the one who had our parents killed."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter! Well, it is compared to the other ones. I hope you like it, anyway and I'll make the next one longer! **


	16. Chapter 16: Zack

**A/N: This update is late! Oh no... Well, I got it out and just a little heads up, 'I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!'. So, don't worry about that ;) **

**Here ya go! The next chapter of Babysitter! Oh, and the picture of the baby as the cover image is Zack's younger brother who is not born yet but will be soon. Like, really soon. Enjoy! **

* * *

Stella sat on the sofa, tears silently falling down her cheeks and her hands resting on her baby bump. "Cato's father did this? And Cato knew he had killed our parents? Maman knew?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper.

"Of course they did." Leon spat. "They knew all along. They were just playing with you."

Stella looked down into her lap as her shoulders slumped. "They knew." She repeated. After a while she looked up. "Where is Zack? His father may have lied to me but Zack is still my child."

Leon gestured towards Malcolm who nodded and walked out of the room. Stella had curled up into a ball and was thinking about all of the memories she had shared with Cato, the son of the man who had had her parents killed. She remembered the day she had gone to the doctor after vomiting into the sink for the hundredth time in a month.

_The doctor was a friendly old lady with long grey hair and a sweet smile who told Stella to call her Silvia instead of Dr. Johnson. She asked Stella a few questions and then beamed. "You're pregnant, my dear!" She exclaimed. _

_Stella shook her head and gaped. "What...?"_

_"Yes, of course, darling. It seems you are two or three months pregnant. Let's check on the baby, shall we?"_

_Stella nodded slowly, still slightly surprised by the announcement the doctor had made. About an hour later she left the hospital. She entered the house to find Cato pacing in the living room. As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms letting out a, "Oh my God, Stella. Where were you? I was so worried? God, do you know what time it is? Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you message me? Where in the world were you?" _

_"I was at the hospital. You told me to go there, remember?" Stella managed to say as Cato kept bombarding her with questions.  
_

_He paused for a moment before asking, "Is everything alright? Are you sick? Do you have the flu? Cancer?" _

_"No, no. I'm perfectly fine." Stella brushed her lips against his to reassure him._

_"So, there's nothing wrong with you? Like, you aren't sick, right?" Cato still sounded worried. _

_"Nope, nothing is wrong with me." She smiled. "Everything is fine. But there is one small detail..." She took Cato's hands and placed them on her stomach. She leaned forward and whispered, "We're going to have a baby, sweetheart." And then wrapped her arms around him. _

_Cato panicked. He jumped back as he paled and shook his head. "What? That's... That's..." His voice trailed away. "We can't have a baby, Stella." _

_Stella was surprised. She had expected Cato to be happy, excited even. She had expected him to grin and crush her in a hug. She hadn't expected this. He actually looked like he regretted having her move into his room. "Cato, what's wrong?" _

_Cato bit his bottom lip and shook his head again. "Stella, we can't have this baby." _

_"Why?" Stella asked. "I want to have this baby. I don't have a problem with carrying it or anything, if that's what your worried about." _

_"I'm not worried about that." Cato looked away. "I just don't want this baby." _

_Stella furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean you don't want the baby? This is our_ child_ for God's sake, Cato. And I am keeping him or her." _

_"You can't." Cato said through gritted teeth. "You have to get rid of it. Get an abortion. I. Don't. Want. This. Child." _

_"Stop it, Cato!" Stella yelled. "Just... Stop." She felt tears welling up into her eyes. "How can you say that? You want me to _kill_ our baby? You want me to kill a living human being? My own child?" _

_"It isn't alive yet." Cato argued. _

_"Yes it is. I heard the heartbeat, Cato. My son or daughter is very much alive." Stella wiped her tears furiously. "If you don't want to be the father of my child, then fine. I won't force you to. But I am going to keep him or her. I am going to be my baby's mother. And seeing as that might be a problem for us... I'll leave as soon as I can." _

_Cato growled in frustration before storming out of the room. _

* * *

_Dinner was quiet, unlike usual. Cato ate slowly without saying a word and Stella silently fed Zack while taking a few bites of her own dinner. Zack sensed something was wrong but he didn't say anything besides his occasional, "Mumah, yum, yum." _

_After dinner, Stella walked to Cato's room to grab her pillow and a blanket. Zack was in his crib, waiting for her to come and sing him a song so that he could go to sleep. As Stella stepped into the room, she knew Cato was sitting on the bed. Stella crept in silently and grabbed her pillow. Cato was instantly beside her. His arms went around her as he pushed her onto the bed. His lips found hers and he kissed her furiously. Stella froze but melted into Cato's arms a minute later, forgetting everything he had said to her. He pulled away after a moment and whispered breathlessly, "God, I'm so sorry, Stella." He kissed her again, gently this time. "I was just so scared." _

_Stella returned his kisses before asking, "What were you afraid of?" _

_"You." Another kiss. "Leaving me." Cato tugged at her shirt's sleeve. "And I would be left with two little kids to take care of." A furious kiss, desperate and hot. "And no chipmunk to take care of me." He smiled sheepishly. "I sound like a cheesy idiot." He said with a chuckle. _

_"But you're my cheesy idiot." Stella pulled him closer. _

_"And I'm willing to be the father of this baby if you'll be his or her mother." Cato caressed her cheek. _

_"And Zack will be an elder brother." Stella said dreamily. _

_That night was one of the best nights of Cato's and Stella's lives. _

* * *

Stella snapped back into reality when she heard the door open. And there he was; her baby. Zack's hair was ruffled and his face was paler than usual. His eyes were watery and there were tears running down his chubby cheeks. He was whimpering in Malcolm's arms and as soon as he saw Stella, he let out a pitiful cry. "Mumah! Mumah! MUMAH!" He held out his arms and all but jumped from Malcolm's grasp. Stella pushed herself off of the sofa and ran towards her baby. She wrapped her arms around him, tears falling down her own cheeks as she kissed every inch of Zack's face. "Oh my God." She whispered. "Oh my baby, my sweet little baby." She kissed his cheeks and forehead. She kissed his eyelids and his jaw. Zack clutched her shirt in his tiny fists, holding on to her as if she were his life.

"Mumah. Mumah, Mumah." Zack said, over and over again. His mother was there with him, finally. She hadn't abandoned him and she was actually holding him in her arms again. He returned her kisses with his own sloppy ones. They landed on her tear streaked cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. The two of them held each other close, refusing to let anyone or anything keep them apart from the comfort they provided one another.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, so Cato's father didn't kidnap Zack. Malcolm and Leon had him. Next chapter: Cato's point of view! **


	17. Chapter 17: Finnick

**A/N: This update is really, really, late. I am so sorry about that! I'm going to try updating faster! Curse my stupid Writer's Block, grr...**

**And as a reward for your patience, I made this as fluffy as possible. And it's pretty sad too... Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella held Zack close, refusing to let go of him, come hell, storm or anything else. Leon was sitting across from her, watching as she played with the small child, reassuring him and cradling him as well. Malcolm was talking to someone on the phone.

"No, sweetheart, that's your nose. Point to your eyes." Stella said softly and Zack pressed a finger to one of his eyelids.

"Dah?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Good boy!" Stella kissed him as a reward and he giggled. "Now, show me your ears."

Zack frowned as if thinking hard and then pointed to his left cheek. "Dah?"

Stella smiled. "No, Zack, that's your cheek."

Zack stuck out his bottom lip and then grabbed ahold of Stella's right earlobe. "Dah?"

"Yes, sweetie, that's my ear. Where's yours?" Stella laughed as Zack patted her ear and then patted his own.

"Dah?" He asked and Stella nodded.

"Good! You found it." She kissed him again. "Hmm... Let's see... Can you show me where the baby is?"

Zack giggled and pointed to himself before patting the baby bump. "Bay-beee!" He squealed.

Stella hugged him and grinned. "Very good!" She praised him. "What else do we have left to find?"

She thought for a minute and tapped her chin as if thinking hard. Zack looked up at her and then tapped his own chin while furrowing his eyebrows. "Mumuh?" He said and Stella laughed.

"Are you imitating me?" She blew a raspberry on his cheek.

Zack patted Stella's cheek. "Mumuh, Dadda?"

Stella froze. "What?"

"Dadda! Dadda!" He scrunched up his face as if he was going to cry. "Dadda?"

Stella felt as if _she_ was going to start crying. She turned to Leon. "We need to see Cato."

Leon considered it and then nodded. "Alright, then." He stood up and gestured to the door. "Come with me."

Stella stood up as well, taking Zack into her arms. They followed Leon out of the room and into the hallway. He led them deeper into the house and then came to a stop in front of a closed door. "I will not come with you inside." Leon said and opened the door. Stella stepped inside and Leon closed the door. The room was lit only by the sunlight coming through the windows and there were only five chairs in the middle of the room. Sophia, Clove, Annie, Poseidon and Cato were tied to the chairs. As soon as Zack saw his father, he leapt for him.

"Dadda!" He cried and Cato looked up. His eyes brightened when he saw who it was. Clove, Annie, Poseidon and Sophia looked up too.

"Stella, Zack, you're here." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Stella forgot all that Leon had told her about Cato and she ran toward him. Zack jumped onto Cato's lap as Stella wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks and then his forehead and then finally, his lips. "Oh my God, you're alive." She whispered. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, not really." Cato returned her kisses just as desperately as she showered them on him.

Stella quickly undid the ropes and once Cato was free, he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, Zack caught in between. "You're okay?" He asked and Stella nodded.

Cato kissed her once more before turning to his mother and undoing her ropes. Stella helped Annie out of her bindings and once Sophia was loose, the older woman untied Poseidon who had begun to cry. Stella then unbound Clove who pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were dead!" She cried.

"And I thought you were dead." Stella answered and then hugged Sophia. When she turned to Annie, the elder woman smiled sadly.

Stella hugged her. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"It wasn't your fault." Annie answered and picked up Poseidon who was pulling at her shirt.

Stella simply smiled and kissed Posidon's cheek. "You're brave, Annie."

"Finnick used to tell me that too." Annie sniffed. "And I'll have to be. For our son and our daughter."

"Daughter?" Stella and Clove asked simultaneously.

Annie patted her middle and the loose shirt seemed to suddenly grow tighter around a baby bump. "She's hardly five months old."

Cato looked away guiltily and Sophia gasped.

Clove scratched the back of her neck, thinking of a way to lighten the mood. "Well, it seems I should get pregnant soon. It seems to be the trend."

Cato rolled his eyes and Annie managed a small smile. Poseidon had quieted down and Stella bit her bottom lip. "Maybe there's a possibility that Finnick didn't die. Maybe they're just lying to us." She said slowly.

Annie shook her head. "No, he died in front of me. A tall man with light blonde hair came into the room and he handed Finnick a gun."

_"You have a choice." The gun felt heavy in Finnick's hand. "Kill one of your beloved."_

_Finnick's eyes widened in surprise. "No, I-I can't do that." He pushed the gun back in the man's hand._

_"But you will have to do it." The man raised the gun and pressed it to Annie's temple causing her to let out a sob. Another man grabbed Poseidon and held a gun to the poor child's stomach. "Or they both die." Finnick paled and the man gave him the gun. "Kill one of them yourself or we'll kill both."_

_Finnick looked at Annie and then Poseidon who was trying to get out of the man's grasp. "Why are you doing this?" He asked._

_"Revenge, Finnick, revenge. On a certain CEO." The man answered with a quirk of his lip._

_Finnick swallowed hard. "I can't kill my wife."_

_"Then kill the child." The man pushed Poseidon closer._

_"Have you lost your mind?" Finnick snapped. "How can I kill my own child?"_

_"It's your choice, Finnick. Hurry up and choose." The man tapped his foot against the stone floor._

_Finnick could see Annie slowly start to lose it. She was getting scared and her sobs were growing. Poseidon was frightened, seeing his mother cry. Finnick exhaled slowly. "I can't do this. I can't kill either of them."_

_The men raised their guns and Finnick's eyes widened. "No!" He yelled. "No, stop!" He instantly stepped in front of the blonde haired man. "You can kill me."_

_The man raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

_"Kill me. Not them." Finnick could see Annie's eyes widen._

_"Finnick no!" She screamed._

_"Alright then." The other man held up the gun and pulled the trigger. The last thing Finnick heard were Annie's screams and Poseidon's wails._

Annie pulled Poseidon closer as the others gazed at her in pure horror. Stella was pale as she ran a hand over her face. "This is all my fault." She muttered.

"No it isn't." Annie answered but Stella shook her head.

"You don't know anything." Stella pursed her lips. "The man who killed Finnick was hired by a man I knew when we were children. When we were young, we," she glanced at Cato, "we made promises to marry each other when we grew older and that we would never love anyone else." She took Cato's hand in hers. "And seeing as I had fallen in love with someone else, Malcolm went crazy. And then there's my brother too..." Stella's voice trailed off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't get a single thing you said." Clove furrowed her eyebrows. "Start over. Who's Malcolm? Where'd your brother come from? Who was supposed to marry who?"

Stella sighed and sat down on a chair. She quickly told them everything that had happened after she had woken up. After she finished, Sophia slapped her right palm against her forehead. "_Imbécile! Stupido!_ I cannot believe Richard would zo such a zing. To kill ze parentz of zo children... Unbelievable!"

Stella frowned. "What do you mean? Didn't you know he had my parents killed? Didn't you both know?"

Cato shook his head. "I had no idea. This is the first time I'm hearing this."

Stella bit her bottom lip and then stood up. "We need to get out of here, right now. Leon is going to kill both of you. We have to go _right now_."

* * *

**But will they be able to escape? Find out in the next chapter! **

**(I love creating suspense!)**


End file.
